volvemos a empezar
by Chibi y Hina
Summary: Alfred y Arthur tuvieron una discusión en donde el americano deseo la desaparición del mayor y si eso fuera realidad? que pasa cuando Arthur ya no aparece? sumario completo adentro genderbender fem-uk UsUk RxR!
1. La Pelea

Sumario: Alfred y Arthur tiene una discusión como de costumbre, pero las cosas legan a un grado muy fuerte donde Alfred dice que desaparezca Arthur, cosa que sucede y ahora que nadie tiene idea de donde puede estar Arthur, aparece una mujer idéntica al britanico salvo que ella no los reconoce y es humana!

**Hina: hola gente, esto será rápido y conciso xD, es mi primer fic de Hetalia así que pido un poco de comprensión… por si pueden encontrar un poco (o muy ooc) algún personaje… bueno ya sabes, otra cosa es gender de Uk (me encanta y por eso la uso xD)****oh bien ahora el Disclaimer.**

_Discliamer: por desgracia para mi persona Hetalia Axis Power no es de mi propia es de Himaruya-sama (si para mi alcanzo el sama xD) por que si fuera mio creanme se centraría mucho más en el usuk… y habría escenas muy subidas de tono como sea lean el capi._

**Capitulo 01: "La pelea" **

El claro sonido del tic tac característico del reloj-alarma que tenía en la mesita de Noche a un lado del cuarto era todo el ruido que podía provocar o eso era hasta que el molesto sonido de la alarma se activo haciendo que todo e lugar se llenara de su ruido. Pero pronto una mano apareció acabando con los ruidos del reloj, la mano callo inerte a un costado de la cama y no se movió por varios minutos de aquel lugar, pero como anticipando todo eso y al parecer conocerse muy bien el teléfono celular comenzó a sonar ruidosamente a un costado del reloj, murmurando palabras extrañas el sujeto que resulto ser un joven de aproximadamente unos 20 años (o quizás menos) se levanto para apagar e bendito aparato, revelando así un cabello corto rubio con un extraño mechón de cabello que sobrepasaba cualquier teoría sobre la gravedad ya que se erguía hacía el cielo sin problema alguno.

Saco los pies de la reconfortable cama y los coloco en el frió suelo, recordándole al instante de poner una alfombra en todo el cuarto o por lo menos un alfombrita para los pies, soltó un bostezo _bastante_ largo y aún con los ojos cerrados camino hasta el baño para así comenzar con le día a día. Luego de unos minutos en el baño salió con una toalla en la cabeza y otro rodeando la cintura tarareando una canción bastante antigua, tranquilamente se acerco hasta el lugar donde guardaba sus ropas pero antes de que dijera algo más sus ojos se abrieron de golpe recordando algo y de paso revelando que eran de color azul profundo.

-_Shit-_ dijo y miro su calendario, que tenía a bandera de Estados Unidos en ella, resaltando en un círculo rojo y en mismo color escrito "**Reunión del ONU"** –Mierda me olvide de que hoy teníamos reunión y es en mi casa…-

Y como alma que lleva el diablo Estados Unidos de America o para acortar Alfred F. Jones… (N: aunque de corto no tiene nada ¬¬) corrió por todo el cuarto buscando la ropa que debía colocarse esto solo le tomo unos minutos y luego bajando de dos en dos los escalones llego la primer piso tomando su amada cazadora de cuero con el numero 50 en la espalda, tomo las llaves de su automóvil y salió de casa no sin antes despedirse de su amigo "extranjero" Toni.

***/*/*/*/*/***

Por otro lado un muy malhumorado hombre de buena apariencia con impecable traje, de cabello corto y un tanto desordenado con las cejas más grande que uno se podía imaginar y que en ese momento estaba fruncidas dando un extraño aire amenazador a su persona no dejaba de mirar su reloj de muñeca y a la puerta como si se tratara de un tic nerviosos.

-_Ah~ Anglaterre _por más que mires tu reloj y a puerta no harás que _Amérique_ llegue más rápido a la reunión- escucho una molesta (según él) voz con un también muy molesto acento francés a su espalda.

-No tienes que decirlo entupida rana- respondió rápidamente el hombre revelando un notorio acento ingles en su persona y sin siquiera mirar a la persona que le había habado el cual era un hombre de aspecto un poco mayor que él con cabello rubio casi como el oro y con ondas vestido de forma elegante.

Tan solo no dejaba de observar la puerta esperando ver legar a la única persona que faltaba para comenzar con la reunión, en verdad no tenía mucha paciencia en esos momentos además las cosas por su casa tampoco andaban muy bien que se diga, tenía demasiada preocupaciones como para sumare otra del tipo americano, _"No puede demorar tanto, se supone que la reunión de este mes es en su casa, Bloody git seguramente se quedo jugando demasiados juegos anoche…"_ sus pensamientos se habían dirigido a otro y tratando de llevar sus frustración a otros lados, mientras su ceño se fruncía aún más si era posible y de paso asesinado con la mirada a la pobre puerta que de culpa no tenía nada, soltó un suspiro de molestia y giró su vista hasta donde estaba el resto de la gente aún con el ceño fruncido para el deleite del que se sentaba junto a él, cierto francés

-Bien…-un suspiro se escucho de uno de los presentes, un hombre alto y fornido de cabello rubio peinado hacía atrás-No podemos esperar más a America* así que comencemos la reu…-

No termino lo que quería decir por que un fuerte golpe proveniente de la puerta que momentos antes estaba acribillando Inglaterra lo hizo callar, todos de forma automática y como si fueran un solo ser giraron la cabeza hasta el creador del ruido, revelando un rubio alto respirando de forma agitada aún apoyado en a puerta.

-America-murmuro el ingles mientras veía como la nación recién llegada trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"_Uff… llegue apenas… My God debo hacer más ejercicios me estoy haciendo viejo como Iggy"_ pensó para sus adentros mientras recuperaba el aliento y les sonreía a todos.

-_All, the hero is here!_-dijo mientras caminaba a su lugar tranquilamente sin abandonar su sonrisa mientras todos lo miraban con caras de "me esperaba que algo así sucediera"

Alemania tosió para llamar de nuevo la atención de todos para al fin poder comenzar de verdad la reunión.

-Bien, como estamos todos la reunión comenzara….-

***/*/*/*/*/***

La reunión se estaba llevando extrañamente e incomprensiblemente bien hasta el momento, para sorpresa de Ludwig, hasta el momento se había discutidos de algunos asuntos importantes sin riñas o altercados de ningún tipo incluso se había logrado avanzar bastante algo que era bastante extraño para él y para algunos más que no creían que una reunión se podía levar como Dios mandaba o algo así.

En ese momento estaba hablando China sobre algo que en verdad no estaba prestando atención, aún extrañado de todo esto y por el rostro de varios de los presentes estaban igual que él.

-Y eso sería en cuanto a mi país-aru~- termino el chino terminando su pequeña presentación de los problemas de su nación.

-Bien… ahora-el aún sorprendido alemán revisaba sus notas para ver que venía _"ugh… le toca a él"_ pensó con alo de malestar_-_ E que le toca exponer ahora es a Estados Unidos-

Ni bien terminada esa oración si es que lo era el americano ya estaba de pie listo para hablar, Alemania dio un largo suspiro.

-OKEY~~ lo que voy a decir es que…-comenzó con sus extrañas ideas de siempre y con su típica hamburguesa de siempre, Alemania no pudo desconectarse de lo que decía y en vez de eso preguntarse por que siempre decía lo mismo en todas las reuniones- Y en cuanto a los problemas del calentamiento global sigo insistiendo e la idea del robot gigante que vigile al planeta para que no haya más problemas… y como siempre no acepto ning…-

-Me niego rotundamente a escuchar otro palabra más de America sobre robot gigantes y "Hero"-salto pronto Inglaterra y Ludwig supo que la extraña normalidad que había tenido la reunión se había acabado.

-¿Por qué Iggy?-pregunto Alfred mientras miraba al que fue su mentor y cuidador en siglos pasados-Es una idea genial. Además de que…-

-Ya dije que no estoy de acuerdo con estas ideas tuyas-repitió nuevamente el ingles sin apartar la vista del americano- ¿Por qué no puedes ser por una vez en tu vida ser más realista? No vez que esas cosas son simplemente fantasías, además deja de decir ese apodo _git-_ terminó mordazmente el ingles.

Alfred entrecerró los ojos unos segundo como analizando lo que diría continuación y una sonrisa burlona adorno sus labios, ya sabía que decir en su defensa.

-Mis ideas no son fantasías comos esos seres que tu dices que existen-dijo aún sin perder su sonrisa-Ya te dije Iggy que te busques amigos que no sean imaginarios es muy mal síntoma…-

-Te digo que si existen es solo que ¡gente estupida como tú no puede verlos!-respondió rápidamente.

-¡Yo no soy estupido y lo sabes muy bien!, ¡yo soy un hero! Y como tal-dijo de inmediato America.

-¡Claro que eres estupido!... te la pasas comiendo esas cosas- interrumpió y señalo la hamburguesas en sus manos-De seguro esas cosas ya te mataron las neuronas…-

-¡Esto es mucho mejor que las cosas que tu comes!-aseguro este a su vez-Me sorprende que aún no mueras de intoxicación por tu propia comida-

-Mi comida no tiene nada de malo-aseguro Inglaterra molesto sin apartar al vista de su excolonia-Es mucho más sano y nutritivo de lo que tu llamas comida-

Todos los demás países guardaron silencio ya acostumbrados a las discusiones de estos dos y preguntándose como habían llegado a hablar de la comida ¿Cuándo el tema era sobre el calentamiento global?.

-¡Será mejor que dejes de gritar _viejo_!-termino diciendo Alfred mientras no apartaba sus sonrisa del rostro.

Eso simplemente hacía enfurecer al británico más de o que era comúnmente y eso se notaba por que tenía los puños cerrados.

-¡No soy un viejo!, ¡mocoso emancipado!-grito levantándose de su asiento.

-¡Caro que si! Sino por que ¿te las pasas enfadado con todos?- Contra ataco el americano.

-No me enfado con todos-aseguro este a su vez-Solo con gente que solo piensa en si mismo y dice las primeras estupideces que se le pasan por su cabeza que en genera eres tú-

-Siempre tienes que sacar el tema de la independencia-contra ataco la nación más joven-Eso solo dice que…-

Por otro lados las naciones ya estaban empezando a preocuparse de esta riña, estaba siendo llevada a otros lados a temas más personales

-¿No deberíamos deteneros-aru?-pregunto China preocupado al ver como esos dos ya casi se mataban.

Estados Unidos había perdido sus sonrisa de siempre y parecía quiere estrangular al hombre rubio frente a él, por su lado Arthur parecía igual o peor que el estadounidense.

-¿Por qué deberíamos? Se ve divertido da~- hablo infantilmente Rusia sin dejar de sonreír a la lucha frente a sus ojos.

-Alemania, deberíamos pararlos-dijo de pronto Italia-parece que se quisieran matar ve~-

El nombrado solamente suspiro y se masajeo las sien viendo como detendría esta lucha, la reunión se había llevado demasiado bien al parecer, cuando estaba apunto de detener a lucha de ellos dos, ellos lo hicieron y no por ver a un Alemania al punto de golpearlos sino por las palabras que habían soltado más específicamente Estados Unidos.

-¡Ya dije que no estoy de acuerdo!-grito Inglaterra hecho una furia.

-¡Cállate, cualquiera que este en desacuerdo conmigo, debería callarse o desaparecer!-grito a su vez molesto.

El lugar que en un silencio incomodo para todos, Alfred abrió los ojos en la sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y como e resto de las naciones miro a Inglaterra que tenía una cara de sorpresa para pasar de inmediato a una de enfado.

-Bien… si eso es todo-fue lo único que salió de los labios del británico antes de tomar sus cosas e irse del lugar de reunión no sin dar antes un portazo que representaba todo el malestar y furia que tenía, dejando a Alfred sin ser capaz de decir una palabra más y mirando a la puerta.

-B-bien… por hoy la reunión se da por finalizada- dijo de pronto Alemania tratando de llevar las cosas a orden que deberían llevar.

Todos asintieron en silencio recogiendo sus cosas sin decir una sola palabra y mirando algunas veces aún muy sorprendido America que a parecer no reaccionaba, hasta que sintió a mano de Francia en su hombro.

-¿Francia?-pregunto mientras o miraba.

El hombre frente a él tenía una cara sería y no tenía ninguna seña de la cara despreocupada que solía mostrar a todos, tenía levemente el ceño fruncido.

-No debiste decir eso a Anglaterre-

-Lo se, es solo que no se…-comenzó a tratar de explicarse.

-Se o que paso lo vi de primera fila-aseguro el francés-Pero lo último que dijiste… debes pedirle una disculpa a Arthur en cuanto lo veas… por suerte mañana tenemos reunión y allí arreglaras las cosas-termino diciendo con su ya normal rostro.

Estados Unidos solamente asintió mientras lo veía marchar lejos de la sala de reunión.

-Demonios-murmuro mientras se ponía una mano en rostro y soltaba un suspiro de frustración.

***/*/*/*/*/***

Por otro lado un joven ingles recorría las calles de aquella cuidad molesto con él y con Alfred.

-Estupido America-murmuraba sin ver nada en realidad-Ya se que se me paso un poco pero… argg…- su semblante cambio del enfado a uno de tristeza-Pero… pero… en verdad dolió lo que él dijo…-

Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza ¿en verdad Alfred deseaba que él desapareciera?, se dejo caer en una plaza algo olvidada por la gente y se tomo el rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Por que no puedo ser más sincero?-pregunto a la nada en realidad-Esta claro que a nadie le importaría si yo desaparezco- sus pensamientos cada vez se volvían más oscuros y pesimistas mientras hacía más memorias de su larga vida como nación una fría y triste sonrisa había aparecido en su rostro-En verdad nadie me extrañaría al parecer…-

***/*/*/*/*/***

Ya era tarde y Alfred no había tenido ninguna respuesta del ingles, ya había pasado unas cuantas horas tratando de hablar con Arthur pero esto no contestaba sus llamadas.

-Vamos Iggy no puedes estar tan enojado-dijo mirando fijamente al celular que tenía enfrente-Vamos que quiero hablar contigo y pedir disculpas…-

Sus palabras murieron al escuchar nuevamente esa maldita contestadota avisando del que el número no respondía, maldijo mientras lanzaba el aparato a la cama y luego se dejaba caer él, estaba molesto y más molesto con Inglaterra, las cosas no habrían llegado a ese punto si no hubiera sido por que e muy necio no quería aceptar sus ideas.

-Será mejor que coma algo y me vaya a la cama-dijo levantándose de inmediato y caminar hasta a cocina donde saco una de sus amadas hamburguesas y a colocaba en el microondas para calentarla.

-Mañana a primera hora le hablaré a Iggy y le pediré una disculpa rápida-se dijo, no era que él, tuviera la culpa de lo que había pasado ¡claro que no! Pero de todas formas lo haría, no le gustaba estar en tan malos términos con la nación más antigua-Si definitivamente mañana le hablo a Iggy-

Más animo comenzó a comer lo que sería una genial cena, ignorando lo que se le vendría más adelante.

***/*/*/*/*/***

**Hina al habla: **

***se esconde detrás de su escudo humano* (a.k.a chibi) bien, no me maten! Se que me quedaron muy ooc los personajes pero es mi primer fic de Hetalia y le he puesto mucho corazón, como siempre acepto opiniones constructivas y que me ayuden con la historia por que la verdad me nació hace muy poco (de haber leído un dou xD) y aún la estoy formando… quien sabe que salga después xD.**

***: le puse America aunque me r e… a Estados Unidos ya que todos le conocen así aunque también aparece xD**

**Otra cosita antes de irme… sabes como funciona lo del beta? Andaba un poco alejada del mundo del fic y no tengo idea de muchas cosas (mien gott debo ponerme al día) y eso nos vemos en a próxima actua que espero sea pronto xD.**


	2. La Desaparición

**Yay! Otra vez vuelvo con el fic… agradezco a quienes me dejaron un hermoso reviwe y quienes lo han puesto en alerta o favorito eso me hace mucha ilu!… bue eso se ve al fina ahora paso al Disclaimers….**

_Discliamer: por desgracia para mi persona Hetalia Axis Power no es de mi propia es de Himaruya-sama (si para mi alcanzo el sama xD) por que si fuera mío créanme se centraría mucho más en el usuk… y habría escenas muy subidas de tono como sea lean el capi._

Sumario: Alfred y Arthur tiene una discusión como de costumbre, pero las cosas legan a un grado muy fuerte donde Alfred dice que desaparezca Arthur, cosa que sucede y ahora que nadie tiene idea de donde puede estar Arthur, aparece una mujer idéntica al británico salvo que ella no los reconoce y es humana!

**Capitulo 02: "La desaparición"**

Y otro día comenzaba con los rayos de sol comenzando a despertar a las personas de aquella cuidad, quienes los recibían gustosos y enfadados (estos últimos eran los menores de edad más conocidos como estudiantes) que gruñían a sus familiares y relojes despertadores por ser los culpables de sacarlos de su hermosos sueños, pero fuera de la rutina diaria que envolvía a todos los ciudadanos (y a todo el globo seamos honestos) un hombre rubio solamente observaba el reloj de la mesita de noche y su teléfono celular esperando que alguno de ellos actuara primero, por desgracia para él el primero en activarse fue el molesto reloj que ya lo tenía fastidiado con su _ti tac ti tac_ incesante, no si esas cosas podían desquiciar al más tranquilo del mundo.

Con un movimiento brusco apago el aparato antes de que siquiera su ruido comenzara a ser reconocido, soltó un bufido molesto mientras se reincorporaba de la cama, donde había dormitado un poco, se estiro un poco haciendo que su cuerpo sonora al momento de reacomodar sus huesos entumidos por haber dormido en la mismo posición todo el tiempo, con malestar y pereza se dirigió al cuarto de baño privado, de paso dar un pequeño vistazo a sus ropas todas arrugadas. _"Seguro Iggy se queja de ver mi ropa"_ una sonrisa un tanto amarga cubrió su rostro por unos momentos antes de que nuevamente soltara un bostezo.

-Mejor tomar un baño- se dijo sin reprimir otro bostezo.

En el pequeño trayecto desde su cama hasta el baño ya se había despojado de la chaqueta y la corbata y comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa, al ingresar al baño desvió la vista al espejo que había encima del lavamanos para ver una cara cansada y con bolsas bajo los ojos, sacudió la cabeza como negando algún pensamiento que rondaba, en verdad era la imagen de lo desastroso, suspiro ¿Cuántas veces llevaba suspirando ya? No lo sabía bien pero intuía que eran demasiadas, se ducho rápidamente, ya una vez finalizada la ducha salió del cuarto de baño solamente con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y con un dolor muscular.

-El dormir muy poco me dejo el cuerpo adolorido-se quejo mientras flexionaba los brazos y escuchaba sonar algunos huesos.

Camino hasta su armario y sin mirar mucho saco ropa para la reunión del día, quería llegar lo más pronto posible para así hablar con el ingles (que tenía la mala costumbre de estar casi de los primeros en todas las juntas), se vistió arreglo un poco el cabello y salió de su casa despidiéndose de Tony que se encontraba jugando video juegos en la sala (para variar).

Al salir de su casa lo recibió una agradable brisa y los brillantes rayos del sol.

-En verdad me levante temprano-se felicito mientras se subía a su automóvil último modelo y se dirigía al edificio donde se realizaría la reunión pero primero debía ir por su desayuno, unas buenas hamburguesas en el Mcdonald's y luego ha hablar con Inglaterra.

Unas cuantas hamburguesas y refrescos después, America se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del edificio de la reunión saludando a la gente que se encontraba trabajando, que no era mucha a esas horas _"El quedarse desvelado tienes sus ventajas"_ se decía ya casi en la sala de reuniones, _"Quizás por eso el viejo llega tan temprano, no puede dormir bien y por eso esta tan gruñón"_ pensó seriamente en esa posibilidad y si resultaba ser cierto (cosa que creía al cien por ciento) el tendría que ayudarlo por que era un héroe y como tal tenía que ayudar a toda la gente por muy insignificante que fuera su problema. Se detuvo de repente al llegar a la gran puerta que conectaba a esa sala, por un momento por su cabeza paso nuevamente la pelea que habían tenido el día anterior, soltó un poco de aire que había retenido inconscientemente, ¿Cómo lo iba a recibir Arthur?, ¿Estaría _muy_ enojado Arthur con él?, ¿Cómo le iba pedir disculpas? Y la pregunta más importante ¿Iggy lo iba a perdonar siquiera?, esas y miles de preguntas más rondaban al americano mientras tomaba la manilla de la puerta y la hacía girar lentamente, podía sentir el bombear del corazón en sus oídos ¿Desde cuando latía tan fuerte?, frunció el seño ante sus propias ideas y no le gusto para nada sus pensamientos ¡los héroes no actúan así! Se reprendió mentalmente y toma toda su valentía en estos casos abrió bruscamente la puerta para encontrarse con… un cuarto totalmente vació.

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que logro decir al ver que no había nadie en todo el amplio salón-¿Donde esta Iggy?, se supone que es uno de los primeros que llega siempre ¿no?, ¡ja! Cuando llegue lo voy a reprender por llegar tarde…-

Con su monologo interno se olvido de la situación en la que se encontraba y ya estaba fantaseando en la serie de cosas que le diría al ingles cuando lo viera por llegar tarde, así sin más y con animo renovado se sentó en su lugar dispuesto a esperar a que el resto de las naciones llegaran.

***/*/*/*/*/***

Eran prácticamente el mediodía y el rubio no había aparecido, Alfred se estaba empezando a preocupar por su "amigo" por muy enojado que Arthur estuviera, él nunca iba a faltar a una reunión, ¡no! Sus compromisos para con su gente le eran más importante que lo que podría molestar su persona, todos sabían eso Inglaterra prefería estar en el fondo del mar antes de faltar a una de esas reuniones, por eso Estados Unidos encontraba extraño que aún no hubiera llegado.

-Esto es extraño- murmuro en la reunión sin tomar atención a la persona que estaba exponiendo en ese momento.

-¿Qué?-pregunto extrañado su compañero de lugar, su hermano Canadá-¿Dijiste algo America?-pregunto con su voz casi en un susurro mientras no dejaba de observar a su hermano que lucia molesto y confundido.

-Nada Mattie-respondió este a su vez poyando su cabeza en el dorso de su mano.

Quería salir de edificio y ver que pasaba con Arthur pero no podía abandonar la reunión así como así, tenía asuntos que tratar y su jefe ya le había prohibido saltarse estas reuniones como había sido demasiadas veces antes. Su ceño se frunció mucho más, es que su jefe no entendía que el como héroe debía estar en otro lado haciendo sus actos heroicos, _"No en estupidas reuniones aburridas, podría estar hablando con Iggy en este momento_" pensó cabizbajo ignorando los suaves golpes de su hermano le daba en un costado de su cuerpo o bueno hasta que sintió la pata del oso polar de Canadá en su rodilla clavando sus garras en él, esto sin duda la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y aparte dar un fuerte grito que no sonó muy masculino sea dicho de paso.

-¡Mattie!-grito indignado desde el suelo donde fue a aparar-¿Qué crees que haces?-

-Pe… Pero yo no fui fue Kumakishi-san-respondió suavemente la otra nación afirmando más fuerte al oso que no despegaba sus dormilones ojos de Estados Unidos-Además… que… quería decirte que las demás naciones salieron…-

-¿hum? ¿Dónde se fueron todos?-pregunto ignorando a su hermano, como era costumbre y mirando a todos lados.

-Te estaba diciendo que… se fueron comer- respondió levantando un poco la voz aunque no se pudo apreciar el cambio de volumen.

Alfred nuevamente ignoro lo que su gemelo tenia que decir y comenzó caminar hasta la puerta.

-Como sea ¿sabes donde puedo encontrar a Francia?-preguntó una vez estaba en la puerta.

Canadá solo parpadeo un par de veces sin comprender muy bien lo que quería decir, pero luego de recordar la situación de su hermano comprendió.

-Um… debe estar junto con Prusia y España cerca de los jardines centrales- le comento mientras se acercaba a la puerta junto a él-No te parece extraño que…-

No pudo terminar por que la otra nación ya había salido del cuarto, Matthew suspiro mientras salía de la sala con su oso afirmado en sus brazos, iría buscar algo para comer y además algo para America ya que de seguro se le olvidaría hasta de su comida.

-Cuando se trata de Inglaterra siempre es lo mismo-dijo mientras se perdía por los pasillos del edificio.

***/*/*/*/*/***

Por otro lado el americano ya estaba traspasando las puertas de vidrio que daban a los jardines centrales. Era un lugar bastante amplio y lleno de verdor y de vivos colores miraran por donde miraran, ya que había árboles de diferentes especies de igual forma lo hacían las flores de vivo colores que estaban esparcidas por el lugar en definitiva un lugar para tranquilizarse y relajarse después de todas esas reuniones exasperantes.

El americano ignorando el hermoso paisaje barrio el lugar tratando de localizar al francés, seguramente Francis sabría por que Arthur no había aparecido en la reunión del día, así que cuando lo localizo al fin (en una de las tantas mesas repartidas por el lugar), junto a sus inseparables amigos riendo y bromeando de quien sabe que cosa, _"Tal vez recordando sus viejas historias juntos"_ pensó al ver como Prusia comenzaba a mover los brazos de forma un tanto exagerada. Con la tranquilidad y despreocupante actitud que siempre tenía camino hasta donde estaban. Al llegar de inmediato se detuvieron las conversaciones y los tres como si fueran uno dirigieron su vista al americano.

-Amérique?-decidió hablar al fin Francia a la nación más joven-¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí?-

-Bueno quería preguntarte algo-respondió tranquilamente, ganándose las miradas expectantes de de España y Prusia y una ceja alzada de Francia.

_-__Et que voudriez-vous demander à l'Amérique?_-pregunto sin siquiera despegar la vista de la nación más joven.

A su vez Alfred levanto una ceja al no comprender muy bien lo que decía el francés este, en verdad que debía haber hecho caso aunque fuera un poco a Inglaterra (nuevamente volvió el malestar en el pecho) y aprender mejor otros idiomas, por que esa manía de hablar en su lengua madre a veces resultaba muy molesto para el americano, como en este caso, por su parte Francia se dio cuenta de que Alfred no había entendido lo que había preguntado así que soltando un leve suspiro y arreglándose un poco el cabello decidió volver a preguntar.

-¿Y que sería lo que quieres preguntarme America?-repitió

-Oh!... bueno… yo quería saber… el motivo por el que…-comenzó a bajar el tono de voz como también la mirada cada vez iba al suelo para quedarse callado al final.

-Amérique?-escucho que hablaba Francia y se vio obligado a levantar la vista.

-Esta bien-tomo aire como si lo que fuer a decir era complicado, y en su caso si que lo era- Quería saber si sabes por que Inglaterra no vino hoy a la reunión- termino hablando rápidamente y esta vez sin despegar la vista del rubio mayor.

En cambio Francia solamente se permitió levantar la ceja (ya anteriormente alzada) un poco más en clara señal de incomprensión.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Angleterre?- parecía desconcertado de verdad y Alfred se permitió esta vez levantar una ceja en señal de duda-Quiero decir… es decir… ¿Aún no hablas con Angleterre?-

-what?... claro que aún no hablo con él-aseguro mientras mirada con cierto enfado a Francis- Sino por que estaría preguntando por él-

-_Certain_…-afirmó mientras sacaba una rosa y señalaba con ella a Estados Unidos- Pero debes saber que Arthur no pasó la noche en el hotel donde nos alojamos y yo pensé…-

-¿Qué?... ¿Cómo…? ¿Arthur no paso la noche en el hotel?-pregunto sin dejar de terminar lo que estaba diciendo la nación antigua-¿Estas seguro?-

Aquí los tres asintieron con la cabeza, eso era extraño, era sabido que todas las naciones se hospedaban en el mismo hotel o en hoteles cercanos, pero en el caso de Francia, todos sabían que el siempre se hospedaba en el mismo que Inglaterra (para malestar de este último) así que si el decía y aseguraba que el ingles no había llegado la pasada noche que eso debía ser verdad.

-Por eso pensé… mejor dicho _todos_ pensamos que ya habían arreglado esa lucha de ayer-termino diciendo sin poder evitar una sonrisa algo perturbadora en su rostro.

Alfred Ignoro el escalofrió que había recorrido su espina dorsal al contemplar aquella sonrisa y enfocar sus pensamientos en el rubio actualmente "desaparecido"

-Te equivocas… Inglaterra no paso la noche en mi casa… y no lo he visto desde que abandono la reunión ayer-se apresuro a añadir al ver crecer aquella "perturbadora" sonrisa.

El silencio se hizo presente por unos momentos hasta que el albino decidió comentar algo.

-Lo más probable es que el cejas se haya quedado en algún bar de mala muerte llorando como es costumbre-hablo con la típica sonrisa superior en su rostro-Ya llegara en la tarde todo desordenado y pidiendo disculpas por su ausencia de la mañana… luciendo como siempre ese humor de mil perro, por eso no es tan impresionante como yo-

-Es lo más probable- secundo de inmediato Antonio con su infaltable sonrisa en su rostro.

Francia por su parte solo asintió con la cabeza con el ceño levemente fruncido, pensando en quien sabe que cosa. Estados unidos solo pudo darles un poco de crédito y confianza a ellos después de todo Inglaterra siempre terminaba en un bar llorando por las cosas que él le había dicho u hecho hace ya tantos años atrás.

Sintiéndose más aliviado que antes y pensando el por que no había pensado en eso antes (y así evitar sus pensamientos pesimistas o histéricos que ahora lo hacían sentir estupido) decidió ir a comer algo y luego ya cuando el ingles llegara terminar una vez por todas esta disputa.

***/*/*/*/*/***

Pero las cosas no habían salido como el estadounidense había planeado (no era que no había alcanzado a comer, su hermano lo había salvado en ese punto, _por suerte!_) sino que resulto que Arthur no había puesto un pie en la sala de reuniones en todo lo que había sido la tarde y ahora cuando las naciones estaban reuniendo sus cosas para irse a los hoteles para pasar la noche y abandonar el país anfitrión al día siguiente para regresar a sus respectivos países Alfred se dio cuenta de que el ingles en verdad estaba desaparecido o _muy enfadado_ resonó en su cabeza, él creía que estaba muy molesto si no quien explica el por que se estaba escondiendo con é , con desgana y con las cejas demasiado juntas para su comúnmente alegre rostro recogía sus papeles para mandárselos a su jefe para que viera que si había asistido a la reunión.

Una vez había organizado las cosas, saco su teléfono móvil y comprobó su tenía alguna llamada o algo de Arthur, pero nada ni un solo mensaje, así que mientras avanzaba por los pasillos seguido de cerca por Canadá que no había perdido ni por un momento las expresiones que cruzaban el rostro de su hermano, sabía que el otro rubio esta molesto por la notable ausencia del país que los había cuidado cuando niños, eso era muy notable al ver como miraba aquel aparato de comunicación para ver como luego se lo llevaba a la oreja, _ "Otra vez tratando de comunicarse con Inglaterra?"_ se cuestionaba el dueño del oso mientras recordaba todas las veces que había tratado de comunicarse en el almuerzo pese a lo que le habían dicho aquel trío de "locos idiotas" como los había escuchado nombrar por parte de Inglaterra algunas veces.

-Demonios-dijo molesto America mientras terminaba su llamada.

-¿No te contesta?-cuestiono acercándose más a su hermano y mirando preocupado al otro, este a su vez negó con la cabeza.

Matthew guardo silencio unos momentos, en verdad las cosas se veían difíciles para Alfred si Inglaterra estaba ignorando cualquier tipo de contacto con este, pronto las llamadas de Alfred lo sacaron de sus divagaciones.

-Vamos Mattie, vamos a ir al hotel de Iggy-dijo saliendo del edificio y caminado hasta su automóvil-Voy a hablar con él directamente, _como debería haber hecho desde un principio-_pensó lo último mientras encendía el vehiculo y se ponía en marcha.

***/*/*/*/*/***

Francia se encontraba desconcertado al ver a las dos antiguas colonias de Inglaterra en el hall del hotel donde se estaba quedando y más aún al ver ya la hora que era, ¡que pasaban de las nueve de la noche!, con curiosidad más que otra cosas decidió acercarse y averiguar el por que de presencia.

-Matthew, Alfred… ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto acercándose y haciendo notar su presencia.

Por parte de las dos naciones recibió una calida sonrisa y movimiento de cabeza 8buen en verdad fue solamente Matthew, Alfred apenas y gruño algo y nada más), Francia de inmediato miro al americano.

-¿Aún no habla con Arthur?-pregunto a Matthew quién asintió y el otro solo gruño ante la mención del ingles.

Ahora estaba más extrañado el francés así que nuevamente se dirigió a la que por un tiempo fue su colonia también.

-¿Cuánto llevan esperando?-pregunto tomando asiento junto al rubio de mirada amatista.

-Um… desde que termino la reunión…-respondió alo incomodo-Hace unas… seis…-

-Nos tiene esperando hace unas malditas seis horas-se decidió a hablar Alfred al fin pero sin borrar el ceño ni descruzar los brazos.

Ahora si Francia estaba sorprendido, conocía muy bien a Inglaterra y el podría asegurar que aún por muy enojado que estuviera, ya habría tratado de hablar con el idiota americano, si Inglaterra aún se preocupaba por él aunque lo negara a muerte, pero eso de no aparecer en frente de ellos y que decir de aparecer por el hotel…

-¿Han preguntado en el hotel si…-comenzó a preguntar.

-Si preguntamos si había regresado al hotel, pero dijeron que no había regresado desde ayer en la mañana-interrumpió nuevamente America con el ceño fruncido y los labios rígidos en una sola línea.

-¿Y llamar por teléfono?-pregunto otra vez el francés ahora preocupado.

-Si y no responde…-respondió esta vez Canadá al ver que su hermano no parecía querer responder-Y tratamos de… comunicarnos con el mió también…-añadió al ver como el rubio mayor trato de preguntar eso mismo.

Francis asintió con la cabeza con cara de concentración, algo inusual en él.

-Tendremos que buscarlo nosotros-termino diciendo mientras se levantaba los dos más jóvenes lo quedaron viendo-Me temo que en verdad Angleterre esta muy molesto contigo Amérique-

Alfred no dijo nada solo sus labios se juntaron más estrechamente si eso era posible, pero de todas formas hicieron lo que había dicho el francés. Así fueron recorriendo las distintas calles cercanas al hotel, preguntado a gente que pasaba por allí o a gente que estaba en locales ya sea dueños, trabajadores o incluso clientes si habían visto al mal humorado ingles.

Estuvieron recorriendo las calles sin tener una pista por una hora y media tal vez, hasta que dieron con algo que por lo menos le habían dicho, el lugar por donde lo habían visto caminar, así que se dirigieron hasta dicho lugar, un parque algo olvidado por la gente ya que había muy poco, o tal vez se debía a la hora que era.

-Amérique… llama a Angleterre-dijo de pronto Francia mirando su entorno alumbrado solo por los faroles de las calles aledañas y los de la misma plaza.

-¿Para que?-pregunto este a su vez sacando el ya más que utilizado celular pero haciendo lo que le pedía.

-Solo hazlo-sisieó este, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto el mayor y no era para anda bueno.

Por unos instantes lo único que se escucho fue el silencio y Estados Unidos estaba a puntó de cortar y decir que lo que Francia había pedido había sido una estupidez cuando Canadá les hablo, haciéndolos saltar de la impresión de verlo allí con ellos.

-Escuchen…-murmuró más bajo que su tono normal-Se… se escucha algo familiar-

Y era cierto entre todo se podía escuchar el sonido suave, lejano de una melodía que para los tres era conocida, ahora sin cortar aquella llamada se dirigieron hasta donde precedía el ruido, para llegar hasta una banca en una de las zonas más alejadas del parque, donde es una de las esquinas de ella se encontraba un teléfono celular que resonaba por todo el lugar llenado el ambiente con aquella canción muy conocida para ellos _"Rule Britannia"_.

Al llegar hasta el aparato Alfred corto la llamada y el celular dejo de sonar, vibrar e iluminarse, con un nudo en la garganta y algo en el estomago tomo el aparato y lo reviso lo hizo abrir los ojos de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué sucede Alfred?-pregunto de inmediato Matthew al ver el rostro del otro norteamericano.

-Es... es el teléfono de Iggy-dijo con voz áspera y baja.

De inmediato los otros dos rubios dirigieron sus miradas al mencionada teléfono y America les señalo algunas cosas, primero que la batería estaba casi muerta, segundo que tenía muchas llamadas perdidas de Alfred.

-¿Eso quiere decir que…-comenzó inseguro Canadá de continuar lo que pensaba mientras afirmaba más fuertemente a su oso.

-Eso quier decir que Angleterre esta… desaparecido-termino Francia sentenciando a todo a caer en un silencio.

***/*/*/*/*/***

Mientras eso pasaba en estados unidos, en un pequeño bosque al otro lado del mar un llanto resonaba por todos lados, un llanto demasiado triste y melancólico…

***/*/*/*/*/***

**Hina al habla! **

***aparece con sendas ojeras y con muchas mantas*, al fin terminé el capi… por dios que me ha costado terminar este capi… lo he estado escribiendo muchas veces algunas partes y en verdad aún no me convence mucho… me he pasado días haciéndolo… y ahora lo vengo a terminar a las 2:45 am cuando al fin lo termine. Así que ya luego lo reviso y edito… **

**Se que debería editarlo y todo… pero en verdad quería que lo vieran lo antes posible así, algo así como recién salido del horno este capi xD, y como casi me caigo dormida del sueño frente al pc pues solo lo dejo y ya… ya luego en el capi tres aviso si lo edite o no… y como no agradecer a toda la gente que m dejo review en el capi anterior ya les respondí a todos… en verdad gracias… ahora si me voy a la camita que ya no puedo más…**

**Buenas noches a todos nos vemos en el que viene!**


	3. El tiempo transcurre

**Hola! Aquí presentando el siguiente capi del fic... y de paso agradecer a todos los que como siempre dejan review… bueno ya luego sigo hablando ahora a lo que importa de verdad…**

Sumario: Alfred y Arthur tiene una discusión como de costumbre, pero las cosas llegan a un grado muy fuerte donde Alfred dice que desaparezca Arthur, cosa que sucede y ahora que nadie tiene idea de donde puede estar Arthur, aparece una mujer idéntica al británico salvo que ella no los reconoce y es humana!

_Discliamer: por desgracia para mi persona Hetalia Axis Power no es de mi propia es de Himaruya-sama (si para mi alcanzo el sama xD) por que si fuera mío créanme se centraría mucho más en el usuk… y habría escenas muy subidas de tono como sea lean el capi._

**Capitulo 03: "El tiempo transcurre" **

Las palabras parecían haber sido llevadas por el viento y dejando a cambio un frió y sepulcral silencio.

-¿Qué… que dices Francia?-pregunto el americano luego de unos segundos tratando de comprender lo que había dicho, aún con la voz áspera por la impresión.

-Dije que Angleterre esta desaparecido-repitió el francés ahora mirando fijamente al otro rubio con el rostro serio.

-No… no puede ser… es imposible-comenzó a negar de inmediato Alfred agitando la cabeza en cada negación que salía de su boca-No es posible… ¡No es posible!-

-A… Alfred-llamo débilmente Matthew al ver como a cada momento el auto proclamado "Hero" negaba más frenéticamente.

-Amérique será mejor que te tranquilices y pienses…-comenzó a hablar Francia al ver como la nación más joven amenazaba con desmoronarse allí mismo.

Pero para Estados Unidos nada de lo que decían los demás le llegaba a los oídos, no podía entender ni una sola de las palabras que decían ¡no llegaban a él!, ni siquiera podía tener algún significado.

Todo se había vuelto confuso en la mente de Alfred desde el momento en que Francis había dicho esa maldita palabra _desaparecido,_ desde ese momento se desconecto, aquella palabra era lo único que rondaba su mente y pensamiento, no era posible que Inglaterra haya desaparecido así como así, por arte de magia, no era posible… eso era simplemente…

-¡Imposible!-dijo en voz alta de pronto haciendo que los otros dos rubios frente a él lo miraran exaltados-¡Es imposible que Iggy haya desaparecido así como así!, de seguro esta escondido en algún lugar jugándome una broma-termino con firmeza dispuesto a descubrir donde estaba escondido su antiguo mentor.

Lo más seguro era que Arthur le estuviera jugando una mala broma por lo que había dicho el día anterior en la reunión, _¡Si es lo más probable!_ Pensaba tratando de creer en esa mentira, pero algo en su interior le decía que eso solo era una forma de salir de la realidad de lo que en verdad estaba pasando en ese instante.

-Amérique…-llamo con precaución Francia al ver que nuevamente el americano se había perdido en sus pensamientos, mala señal.

Por respuesta solo recibió una poco característica mirada sería, Francia sonrió con nerviosismo al comprobar como estaba aquel jovencito en ese momento.

-Me temo que esto no es una _blague_ de Angleterre-dijo hablando con voz suave como si le hablaran a un niño pequeño que acababa de enterarse de algo grave-Angleterre no es el tipo de persona que haría algo así… _no por lo mucho, por lo menos_-pensó esto último, pero de inmediato lo rechazo, no era momento para pensar en esas cosas.

Por un momento le pareció ver en el rostro de Alfred el sentimiento de comprensión, pero luego fue nublado por algo que no supo reconocer dejando los ojos fríos y sin emoción en un perfecto rostro compacto y sin expresiones que se pudieran leer, _"Igual que en la revolución…"_ pensó al verlo, aquel rostro que no había visto en ciento de años.

-Eso no es verdad Francia-negó rápidamente el de vista azulada-Iggy no pudo haber des…-ni siquiera podía decir la maldita palabra. Gruño entre dientes.

-¿Desaparecido?-la nación más vieja repitió la palabra ganándose una mirada de muerte de parte del americano.

-¡Eso!, ¡es imposible!... ¡Me niego a creerlo!-sentenció como un niño terco y eso se podía ver claramente.

Francia trato de calmarse pero la situación lo estaba irritando, Inglaterra estaba desaparecido, desde hace un día al parecer y nadie sabía donde podría estar metido y para mejorar la situación (colocar aquí el sarcasmo) America en vez de ayudar en la situación se estaba comportando como un niño pequeño, se masajeo las sien esto le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza fenomenal y lo más probable dañando su delicado cutis.

-Francia tu debes saber donde esta Arthur ahora-comento de pronto Alfred.

El mencionado solo negó con la cabeza tratando de conservar toda la paciencia que le quedaba.

-Así que será mejor que me digas donde…-no pudo terminar sus palabras por que sintió el agarre fuerte y firme de Francia.

-Escucha de una buena vez Amérique por que no lo diré dos veces-interrumpió al americano apretando más su agarre en él-Yo no se donde esta Angleterre en este momento, no lo he visto desde que salió de la sala de reuniones después de su estupida pelea contra ti-

Las palabras del francés salían solas frías y sin una gota de su característico tono lúdico, en cambio se percibía en su voz el enfado, la preocupación por la situación. Canadá solamente observo desde un lado viendo como esos dos parecían querer matarse con la mirada en ese instante, conocía tal vez mejor que Arthur a Estados Unidos por ser casi hermanos y vivir siempre uno junto al otro y por eso tenía miedo de lo que podría hacer en ese estado, las cosas se estaban complicando.

-Suéltame Francis-siseó America sin despegar la vista del mayor.

-No hasta que termine de hablar, por que quieras o no tendrás que escuchar-aseguro este imponiendo un poco más de fuerza en el cuerpo más joven-Angleterre no se a aparecido en todo el día por los lugares comunes, no ha respondido tus llamadas ni nada… no es evidente de que esta ¡desaparecido! Y tu no lo quieres creer pese a que tienes la prueba de ello-señalo el móvil del antes mencionado-es claro que no abandonaría el teléfono celular por nada del mundo, ¡tu sabes mejor que nadie como es con estas cosas! y menos en un lugar como este, ¡esta claro con la forma de ser de él!-

-Pero eso no quiere decir que…-trato de refutar aún America pese a todo lo que decía Francia.

-¡POR QUE NO LO VES!... ¡ANGLETERRE HA DESAPARECIDO!-termino gritando con todas sus fuerzas la nación más antigua mostrando lo frustrado y molesto que estaba en ese momento-¡Y NO ES MOMENTO PARA QUE ESTE NEGANDO TODO COMO SI FUERAS UN NIÑO PEQUEÑO AHORA DEBERIAMOS ESTAR BUSCANDOLO!... _malédiction_-termino descargando todo su enojo y tratando de recuperar un poco el aire perdido en su arrebato.

Alfred solo guardo silencio y bajo la vista hasta el suelo y Francis viendo que ya ni siquiera parecía luchar lo soltó e hizo señas al joven que había permanecido en silencio para que viera a su hermano, Matthew comprendió de inmediato y se acerco a la otra nación preocupado.

Por su lado Francia se apartaba de los jóvenes y ya había sacado su propio teléfono móvil y comenzaba a llamar a las otras naciones para empezar a decir el problema en el que se encontraban, esta iba a ser una larga noche, suspiró y miro de reojo a los más jóvenes.

Alfred se había sentado en la misma banca en la que habían divisado el celular y estaba con las manos cruzadas en dicho aparato con la vista baja siendo tapada por el flequillo siendo imposible de percibir por completo su estado de ánimo, no es que Francia no supiera como estaba, a su lado Canadá trataba de reconfortar a su gemelo pero esto no parecía escucharle.

***/*/*/*/*/***

Estados Unidos de America, ya no reaccionaba ni siquiera podía saber si estaba respirando en verdad, no registraba nada, cuando escucho los gritos enfadados del mayor de los tres, la comprensión había llegado de golpe, como su lo hubieran golpeado con un bate de béisbol o con algo más duro como la pipa de agua de Rusia sería un mejor ejemplo, si definitivamente era un mejor ejemplo, lo que se había estado negando desde que había encontrado ese bendito aparato (que se encontraba entre sus manos fuertemente afirmado) se restregó contra su cara con gran morbosidad. Sin ser conciente de nada se sentó en la banca y bajo la vista sin ver nada en verdad, podía escuchar una voz en la lejanía pero no la reconocía, podía sentir como alguien trataba de hablar con él pero el no podía hablar ni aunque quisiera no podría, no podía pensar en nada más que lo que había dicho Francia y el por temor había tratado de negar en todo momento, su mayor temor se había hecho realidad…

Inglaterra había desaparecido…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones llevándose las manos al cabeza y abriendo los ojos a su máxima capacidad debido aún al shock por lo que lo llevo su comprensión.

El grito resonó en el parque, un grito lleno de agonía, miedo, impotencia, tristeza y muchas más emociones se habían fundido en aquel grito desgarrador, para quien lo hubiera visto en ese momento Estados Unidos era la viva imagen de la desolación y ciento de veces peor.

Por su cabeza los únicos pensamientos que pasaban eran _"Inglaterra ha desaparecido, como yo se lo pedí"… "Inglaterra ha desparecido"… "Arthur… Iggy ha desaparecido"_, de pronto sintió como el aire le faltaba y trato llenar los pulmones con el valioso oxigeno pero ellos no les respondían, podía sentir como lo llamaban, pero no reconocía a nadie en esta neblina, no, no podía reconocer a nadie aunque quisiera su mente no se lo permitía su mente solo registraba todo lo relacionado con cierta nación y sintiendo como su visión iba oscureciendo y su respiración mejoraba poco a poco se dejo caer en los brazos de la inconciencia.

"_Solo quiero descansar un poco de todo lo que me rodea"._

***/*/*/*/*/***

Canadá estaba preocupado, America no se veía para nada bien y los gritos de Francia no lo habían ayudado en lo más mínimo, más ahora el hecho de que se había sentado como un robot y no hubiera dicho nada en aquellos minutos era mala señal, ¡Oh! si muy mala señal así que se apresuro a sentarse junto a él, siguiendo las leves señas de su "padre" y trato de hacer reaccionar a Alfred.

-Alfred… vamos… habla…-comenzó pasando una mano suavemente por la espalda de este pero su hermano no reaccionaba- Ya… ya verás que encontraremos a…-

Pero el grito de Alfred lo interrumpió, haciéndolo alejarse un poco de él y mirar preocupado a su padre, con la preocupación plasmada en su rostro Francia volteo al escuchar el grito y de inmediato se acerco, bajando un poco par poder preciar el rostro aún oculto de America, Matthew imitando en todo momento al mayor, pero lo que vieron no le gusto.

Alfred aforrándose con fuerzas las manos en su cabeza (sin soltar el móvil de Arthur) con los ojos abierto al máximo con una cara entre el shock y terror, pronto las respiraciones agitadas de él los alerto.

-Esta híper ventilando- se asusto Canadá al ver las respiraciones más agitadas del rubio entre sus brazos.

-Matthew trata de calmarlo…-se apresuro a decir marcando rápidamente un número.

Asintió y de inmediato se puso en el trabajo de tranquilizarlo, cosa que no era fácil ya que parecía ignorar lo que lo rodeaba, le dio suaves palmadas en la espalda y le decía palabras reconfortantes aunque no supiera si en verdad servían en ese momento, pero cuando Alfred empezó a respirar con más tranquilidad pudo relajarse un poco solo un poco por que de inmediato el cuerpo inerte del rubio cayo en sus brazos avisando que había perdido la conciencia.

-Papá… A… Alfred se desmayo-anunció con voz más baja que de costumbre, no tenía fuerzas para levantar la voz aunque quisiera.

-Ya veo…-fue lo único que salió de los labios del francés mientras terminaba su llamada y guardaba su celular-Es mejor que este inconciente, en este momento no nos ayudaría mucho-

Matthew solo asintió con la cabeza sabiendo que lo que decía Francia era verdad, Alfred era un manojo de nervios y emociones y no podía pensar con claridad en ese momento, por fuerte que sonara en ese momento no era de mucha ayuda.

-Ayúdame a llevarlo de vuelta su casa, mañana todos nos juntaremos para comenzó a buscar a Angleterre-interrumpió sus pensamientos el rubio mayor pasando un brazo por los hombro del desmayado.

De igual forma imito el menor en el lado contrario y arrastraron al cuerpo fuera de la plaza.

***/*/*/*/*/***

Cuando recupero la conciencia lo primero que escucho fue el murmullo su alrededor, algo desorientado trato de recordar lo que había pasado, _"Oh cierto la pelea con Iggy… el que no asistiera a la reunión y luego la… ¡debo encontrarlo!"_ abrió rápidamente sus azules ojos y se levanto igualmente rápido, o esa era la idea por que una mano lo detuvo en mitad del proceso, de inmediato giro para ver quien se atrevía detenerlo y para su sorpresa fue su hermano gemelo que lo detenía suavemente.

-No… no debes levantarte aún America-dijo con su suave voz.

El rubio de vista azulada miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué tipo de broma es esta?-preguntó aún tratando de levantarse, pero el canadiense no lo dejo colocando más fuerza en su mano.

Alfred debía admitir que su hermano pese a lo débil que se vía tenía gran fuerza, quizás no tanta como la suya pero bastante para luchar una buena batalla con él, y lo estaba demostrando.

-Mattie, no puedo quedarme en cama… debo buscar a iggy… yo-se quedo callado ante la mirada amatista que mostraba preocupación.

-Alfred… has estado inconciente dos días completos-dijo mientras observaba las emociones de este.

-¿Qué? ¿Dos días?-pregunto incrédulo, su hermano asintió con la cabeza-¡Por eso debo levantarme e ir a buscar a Iggy!, sino, no podré…-

-No America-respondió firme Canadá, sin tener su típica voz suave-Todos los demás países están avisados sobre la de… sobre la desaparición de Inglaterra y han comenzado la búsqueda de este…-

El americano hizo un gesto extraño en su rostro.

-No eres el único que se preocupa por la desaparición de Arthur, Alfred-termino por decir con su voz suave otra vez.

-¿Y como va la búsqueda?-pregunto tratando de permanecer calmado cosa que le estaba costando bastante esfuerzo.

Canadá dudo por un momento antes de hablar siquiera, pero al ver la preocupación de Alfred solo pudo suspirar.

-La búsqueda empezó hace solo dos días, no ha habido mayor progreso-trato de sonar optimista-Pero ya verás como lo encontraremos muy pronto…-

Alfred solamente pudo asentir ante lo que decía su hermano, tenían que… ¡no! Tenía que encontrarlo y pedirle perdón por lo que había dicho, si era necesario se humillaría para poder tener el perdón (y vaya tener aun héroe humillado era un gran logro), pero para eso debían hallarlo primero, cerro las manos en puños, Matthew vio los movimientos y coloco una mano sobre las de su hermano, Alfred sorprendido levanto la vista y vio no solo la preocupación por Inglaterra sino por la de él.

-Matthew… yo…-comenzó hablar pero las palabras no podían salir de su boca, estaban como atoradas.

-Yo lo se Alfred, yo lo se-aseguro este sabiendo lo que quería explicar aquel tonto hermano suyo-Yo se que quieres arreglar todo con Arthur y verás que en cuanto lo encontremos todo se solucionara…-

-¿Pero y si el no quiere?... si él…-guardo silencio unos segundos inseguro decir lo que pasaba por su mente y era una clara preocupación para él.

Matthew al ver que no se atrevía a hablar lo incito y pareció servir por que Alfred había tomado un poco de valor.

-Que pasa si él…-tomo aire-Ya no me quiere ver nunca más-

Silencio, por unos instantes secundo lo que había dicho el rubio de vista azulada.

-Eso nunca ocurrirá-aseguro con firmeza Matthew con una sonrisa-estoy seguro de eso… por que para Arthur tu eres demasiado importante, muy valioso… como Arthur lo es para ti…-

America solo escuchaba lo que decía, aún un poco extrañado por lo que decía su hermano, pero era cierto que Iggy era importante para él, el prácticamente lo había criado desde que tenía memoria… pero… ¿Había algo más?

Miro a Canadá que solamente le sonreía sabiendo que el pobre americano estaba pensando en lo que acaba de decir y no tenía idea de lo que querían decir. _"En verdad Alfred podía ser despistado en os momentos menos pensados"_ pensó sin poder evitar una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Será mejor que te vistas y vayamos a ver como van las cosas-dijo evitando que Alfred le hiciera una pregunta en especial.

-Espera un momento Mattie- trato de detenerlo pero fue inútil el canadiense ya había abandonado la habitación,

Molesto se reincorporo en la cama para buscar la ropa y seguir a su hermano, dispuesto a gastar hasta su última gota de energía heroica con tal de ver nuevamente al Ingles.

***/*/*/*/*/***

Pero pese a que todas las naciones habían puesto todo su empeño en localizar a la nación no pudieron hallarla, llevando la búsqueda de días y de días a meses y de meses a años pero no había rastro ni nada.

Todos estaban extrañados, en especial sus hermanos mayores (los cuales muy pocos conocían entre los cuales destacaban Francia y Prusia entre otros), por que cuando le preguntaron sobre si habían visto a Inglaterra, ellos molestos respondían entre gritos, maldiciones y dudosos sonidos que se creía provenientes de armas (de esto último solamente los gemelos de Irlanda eran los responsables… o eso se quiere pensar) que no lo habían visto de su última _maldita _reunión y ya les parecía extraño que no hubiera llamado (y de paso joderles la vida, esto lo dijo Escocia) para citarlos a la próxima. Así las cosas continuaron, entre búsquedas y los deberes como naciones, las cosas fueron tomando su ritmo habitual y muy pronto la interminable "misión" en que se habían embarcado todas las naciones quedo delegado a segundo plano.

Eso había molestado a America, ya que no había encontrado motivo aparente para dejar de buscar al británico, pero como "amablemente" le había dicho Alemania una vez en una de las reuniones,

-"Ni siquiera sabemos si aún sigue con vida"-había dicho duramente el alemán y para terminar las protestas del americano-"Y no sabemos si una nación simplemente desaparece, no podemos seguir abarcando todo nuestro tiempo en esta búsqueda sin resultados"-

Y con eso se había dada zanjada la cuestión, y como había dicho Alemania no iban a descuidar su más importante labor que era trabajar para su gente como los representantes de naciones que eran e iban a gastar todo su tiempo en buscar a una sola nación. Y así habían pasado los años desde que habían comenzado a buscar, en total unos diez años de búsqueda por parte de todas las naciones (y que ya habían detenido la búsqueda).

Pero era bien sabido por todos que algunas naciones (las más cercanas a Inglaterra) seguían en la búsqueda, pero en tiempo extra oficial. Ya llevando unos cinco años sin rastro alguno. Pero todos sabían que una nación era la que más fuerza y dedicación ponía en esta cacería sin fin.

Y exactamente esa nación se encontraba en el terminal aéreo de su país revisando los próximos vuelos con destino a Inglaterra, lugar donde se haría la siguiente reunión mundial… _"Un lugar que no piso desde hace quince años"_ pensó con morbosidad al escuchar que su vuelo estaba a punto de partir a dicho lugar.

***/*/*/*/*/***

**Hina al habla:**

***Mira su reloj* no se si será mi cerebro o algo más pero todos los capis los estoy terminado (así en bruto sin editar) pasadas las dos de la mañana… y con el frió que hace terminaré con un mega resfriado… pero no importa soy feliz haciendo esto xDD… y eso que es domingo o la mañana del lunes cuando lo acabe ustedes dicen… **

**Por cierto tenía pensado subirlo ayer lunes, (estaba feliz que gano Chile y todo eso) pero luego lo pensé mejor y termine dejando para hoy martes xD… el próximo capi quizás aparezca el sábado pero no es muy seguro en todo caso avisados quedan…**

**Agradezco a todos los que me han dejado review que ya les respondí y a los que no he podido (por ser anónimos los haré aquí aunque creo que no se puede no lo se u.u) en fin Iggy sigue sin aparecer aparecieron solo de nombre los hermanos de este… pero en el próximo aparece él o era ella ya ni se como decirle al pobre xD, por cierto ****anonimita D gracias por el review y creeme yo tampoco quiero que lo encuentre xD**

**Muchas gracia a todos por los hermosos reviews y nos vemos el sábado espero xD****  
**


	4. Encuentros o ¿reencuentros?

**YAY! Otro capi… *gira* ejem… agradezco a los review que me han dejado de todo corazón se los agradezco y bueno que más puedo decir… **

_Discliamer: por desgracia para mi persona Hetalia Axis Power no es de mi propia es de Himaruya-sama (si para mi alcanzo el sama xD) por que si fuera mío créanme se centraría mucho más en el usuk… y habría escenas muy subidas de tono como sea lean el capi._

Sumario: Alfred y Arthur tiene una discusión como de costumbre, pero las cosas llegan a un grado muy fuerte donde Alfred dice que desaparezca Arthur, cosa que sucede y ahora que nadie tiene idea de donde puede estar Arthur, aparece una mujer idéntica al británico salvo que ella no los reconoce y es humana!

**Capitulo 04 : "Encuentros o ¿Rencuentros?"**

Podía escuchar sonidos a lejos y cuando comenzó a recuperar la conciencia, lo primero que hizo y como regla básica (o una muy extraña manía según se viera) era girar en la cama, luego como si todo fuera programado el reloj alarma comenzó a sonar por todo el cuarto y una mano con suma tranquilidad lo apago y se sentó en el borde de su cama aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Hmm~~-bostezo y desperezó mientras caminaba hasta una ventana de cortinas blancas con pequeños bordados en la parte inferior de ellas, corrió las cortinas dejando entrar la luz matinal-Un buen día…-murmuro mientras daba vuelta hacía el closet esquinado en aquel cuarto.

Mientras rebuscaba algo dentro de este unos golpes en la puerta no se hicieron esperar.

-Alice apresúrate no quieres llegar tarde ¿cierto?-dijo la voz de un hombre resonó con fuerza desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya escuche Eric-respondió esta a su vez, revelando la voz de mujer-Solo dame unos minutos quieres…-

Se escucho un suspiro desde el otro lado y la chica solo pudo mirar unos segundos la puerta que los separaba.

-Solo apresúrate-dijo mientras se alejaba-Solo te recuerdo que hoy es tu primer día y debes mostrar una buena imagen… no la imagen que siempre…-

-¡Ya te escuche Eric!-grito la chica abriendo la puerta con enfado-Ahora vete de aquí antes de que…-

-Ya… ya siempre tan agresiva primita-termino diciendo este alejándose con una sonrisa en su rostro le encantaba verla furiosa.

La chica llamada Alice solo pudo soltar un poco de aire en clara señal de molestia, aún no entendía como podían ser primos, ¡si no se parecían en nada!. Una vez más negando con la cabeza decidió ingresar al cuarto y terminar con su labor anterior, el día de hoy había amanecido muy animada, sentía que algo bueno iba a suceder además el sueño que había tenido había sido de por si muy bueno aunque no lo recordara del todo.

Así que con una gran sonrisa decidió terminar y ver que era lo que le deparaba el día.

***/*/*/*/*/***

America estaba decaído emocionalmente y eso era bastante obvio para cualquier persona que lo observaba más allá de un minuto, Estados Unidos no mostraba la característica energía que solía mostrar en las conferencia (aunque en honor a la verdad hace bastante tiempo que no mostraba ni la mitad de la energía que había mostrado alguna vez acostumbrada) y el motivo lo sabía muy bien, como también era conciente, extrañamente conciente, de que el resto de las naciones sabrían como le afectaba el nuevo lugar en que se realizaría la reunión y es que en cuanto se había enterado no pudo más que hacer un escándalo de proporciones épicas, que incluso abarco a que su jefe lo tuviera que llamar hasta la oficina donde trabajaba y darle un sermón sobre como comportarse y saber como actuar en cada lugar donde se encontraba y más bla bla, como si fuera un padre retando a su hijo (y no una nación con su jefe), America ya hasta podía ver el castigo que se le vendría o por lo menos dejarlo sin asistir al Mcdonald's por un mes aproximadamente (como ya le había ocurrido con anterioridad y de solo recordarlo le daba pesadillas), pero no llego el temido castigo en cambio recibió la orden directa de asistir a la reunión sin un pero que valga y que debía saber comportarse pese a todo, y es que era bien sabido que aunque mostraba aquella energía, todo era una farsa, aún le dolía no saber donde podía encontrarse quien cuido de él en su infancia y sin mencionar que se sentía el responsable número uno de lo que sucedía (N/a: ¡pero si lo eres por tener esa bocaza!... lo siento debía dejar salir eso ahora si seguimos) no es que lo fuera decir a los cuatro vientos ni nada por le estilo, ¡no! Primero prefería ser uno con Rusia antes de admitir ese tipo de cosas por muy cierta que fueran.

En fin agito la cabeza tratando de alejar los pensamientos negativos y en ese momento se encontraba en la zona de equipaje para poder recoger sus cosas y salir del aeropuerto internacional de Inglaterra, estaría aproximadamente una semana y media en aquel país, pese a que la reunión estaba planificada para llevarse acabo tres días a lo máximo cinco si había interrupciones, que solían haber por culpa de los hermanos mayores de Inglaterra, en este caso Escocia e Irlanda que cada vez que había una junta planificada querían ser ellos los representantes. Dios sabe cuantas veces hubo batallas entre ellos dos (creando a más de un expectante pesadillas relacionadas a sangre y demás cosas) para ver quien sería el nuevo representante del Reino Unido, y es que al no estar Arthur alguien tenía que llevar las riendas del lugar y por eso empezaban las batallas entre todos, pero mayoritariamente entre esos dos.

El ver sus maletas lo saco de sus pensamientos y tomándolas salió de inmediato del templado edificio para recibir de lleno el frió aire de Londres, observo por unos instantes los alrededores, en verdad todo le recordaba al británico, por eso no deseaba volver a este lugar, hizo detener un taxi y colocar sus maletas en la parte trasera de dicho auto y de inmediato se refugió en el calor interior de este.

-¿Dónde lo llevo señor?-pregunto el conductor mientras se giraba un poco para ver al extranjero.

-A…-y le dio la dirección del único lugar que sabía podría quedarse en tan frío y triste lugar.

***/*/*/*/*/***

En cuanto el automóvil lo dejo frente a esa gran casa, o debía llamarla mansión dada las dimensiones, sintió el pecho encogerse más aún, pero ya había decidido en cuanto lo habían obligado a ir, que allí se iría a hospedar, así que tomando fuerzas ingreso al lugar.

De inmediato le dio una rápida mirada al pequeño jardín que había enfrente, extrañado se dio cuenta de que no parecía descuidado como el pensó en un principio, era cierto no mostraba los cuidados que Inglaterra le daba pero tampoco se veía como si hubiera sido abandonado por más de una década, siguió su camino un tanto vacilante y se detuvo frente a la gran y hermosa puerta de madera que daba al exterior, con cuidado saco la copia de llave (que secretamente había robado del ingles) e ingreso de inmediato.

-Bien esto tampoco me lo esperaba-se dijo mientras daba paso por el lugar observando todo lo que lo rodeaba, llegando hasta la sala de estar-Esto es oficial… alguien ha estado en esta casa antes que yo-

Y era la verdad ya que el lugar no mostraba ni una sola mota de polvo en ningún lugar, una limpieza meticulosa se podía apreciar en todas partes, casi como si el ingles lo hubiera hecho, cosa que en definitiva no podía ser, pero todo estaba en su sitió ordenado y donde Alfred podía recordar que lo había visto.

Y bien no podía pensar en ninguno de los hermanos ya antes mencionados, por que pese a luchar por ser los representantes juraron y perjuraron que nunca estarían en esa casa (si por lo menos no había cierto cejotas británico para molestar) así que los hermanos estaban descartados, _"¿Entonces quién?"_ Se pregunto dejando sus maletas en aquella sala y comenzar a ver en otros lados para poder tener alguna señal de quién sería, la cual encontró cuando fue hasta el despacho de Inglaterra y allí en el lugar mas privado del británico pudo apreciar unas decoraciones que muy bien sabía America que su mentor ni muerto colocaría o más probablemente le daría un colapso o un ataque de histeria si lo viera, aquellas decoraciones no eran más que pequeños detalles que ojos expertos, como los del americano podrían reconocer, ya fuera algún mueble, cuadro, pequeñas decoraciones o incluso unos cojines (que hacían allí, Alfred no quería saberlo de verdad) supo la identidad.

-Francia-dijo al reconocer los colores vino, oro y otro más que aún trataba de reconocer.

Si, solamente aquella nación podría poner aquellas cosas en un lugar tan de Inglaterra solo para darle un dolor de cabeza o un paro cardiaco, tendría que decirle a Francis que no re decorada la casa de otra persona cuando esta no se encontraba, aunque de inmediato se imagino al francés con rosa en manos y su característica sonrisa molesta, diciendo que Arthur necesitaba una ayuda urgente en lo que se refría la decoración de aquella casa. Suspiró, en verdad no quería saber nada de eso en este momento, así que una vez descubierto el visitante, al parecer constante, camino hasta su ya conocido cuarto rezando a todo santo que supiera que el demente del país del amor no haya también decorado su antiguo cuarto, n se creía capaz de dormir en un cuarto con Sabas color vino tinto o algo por el estilo, involuntariamente un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal y con más brusquedad de la que debía y había propuesto abrió aquella puerta, revelando un cuarto tal cual él recordaba, suspiro de alivio.

-Por lo menos ya tengo donde quedarme… ahora debo desempacar y llamar al jefe para decirle que ya llegue-dijo lo último molesto, en verdad su último jefe lo estaba tratando como un niño pequeño antes que la gran nación que era.

***/*/*/*/*/***

El día había continuado con bastante normalidad, para la joven que se encontraba esperando en una gran oficina arreglando algunos papeles que necesitaba para tomar algunos cursos, suspiro y miro directamente a la gente que trabajaba allí no más de cuatro personas para por lo menos unas quince personas (¿O eran más?) que estaban esperando, _"¿Es que no se podían permitir contratar a más personas?"_ pensó con molestia mientras veía avanzar a la gente nuevamente de un lugar a otro, en verdad que tenía para un buen rato esperando ser atendida, con notable aburrimiento recorrió la sala donde se encontraba (otra vez), ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así fue como volvió a caer en el piso de madera brillando de lo pulido que estaba, con sus paredes de color blanco con cuadros de copias de algunas pinturas famosas o de paisajes, miro hacía al frente donde había cuatro escritorios individuales donde estaban viendo tramites y demás cosas, todos con sus computadores personalizados, que en este momento hacían ruido comprobando las materias y revisando horarios y vacantes para curso extra, que era lo típico.

-En verdad… deberían contratar más gente-maldijo internamente mientras miraba hacía el reloj que colgaba por en cima de las secretarias-uhg… creo que voy a llegar tarde…-

Solo pudo fruncir el ceño en son de molesta ante este nuevo impedimento, y eso que hoy empezaba su nuevo trabajo también, _"No si esto no podría empeorar"_ pensó con ironía cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

***/*/*/*/*/***

Una vez arregladas sus cosas, Alfred había decidido salir observar la cuidad y ver como lo estaba haciendo Irlanda del norte, que paradójicamente (y a molestia de sus hermanos) era el representante del Reino Unido, aunque este mismo trataba por todos los medios de evitar aquel tonto titulo, palabras dichas del mismo.

Estados Unidos aún recordaba cuando tuvieron que avisar a la Reina del país desaparecido, el nuevo problema, según habían dicho algunos países, por Un momento cuando la vio allí con cara de dolor y tristeza, se dio cuenta de cuan anciana era esa mujer y las lágrimas que prontamente habían recorrido su rostro envejecido por las edad se dio a conocer de cuanto apreciaba a la personificación de la nación aquella mujer, pero siendo la persona que era aquella mujer (que era la reina, ¡nada menos!) de inmediato junto con el primer ministro pusieron a un representante "temporal" hasta que volviera Inglaterra, y pese a las disputas de todas las demás naciones involucradas en el Reino Unidos, Irlanda del Norte, el gemelo menor había terminado siendo.

El americano sacudió la cabeza con tristeza mientras salía de la gran casona y se volvía a internar en el frió típico londinense, se suponía que había salido de aquella casa, para despejar su mente de los pensamientos negativos que tenía prácticamente todo el día, pero eso era imposible si se encontrabas en el lugar que más te recordaba dicho acto y bueno Londres no era el mejor lugar para tratar de olvidar por lo menos unos minutos la tristeza y culpabilidad.

Nuevamente sacudió la cabeza tratando de ocupar su atención en alguna otra cosa, pero no podía y como ya era su costumbre, se interno en las calles de la cuidad buscando algo y a al vez nada, perdido en sus pensamientos y lamentaciones.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no presto atención a la persona que corría en dirección contraria a él y bueno siendo el despistado que era termino chocando contra dicha persona que resulto ser más pequeña y delgada por ende con menos fuerza, lo que termino con él tambaleándose un poco y la otra persona dando un pequeño grito y desparramando todo lo que llevaba en el suelo junto a ella.

-Maldición…-escucho que maldecía la persona con notable enfado en su voz, que curiosamente sonaba delgada a los odios del estadounidense.

-I'm sorry-se disculpo de inmediato el americano mientras la ayudaba a recoger los papeles tirados en el suelo se sentía culpable, en verdad que estaba haciendo perdiendo la noción de las cosas.-En verdad lo siento… no me di cuenta yo…-

-No importa…-dijo con voz amarga la mujer dándole la espalda, al parecer enojada.

America solo observo unos momentos los papeles que tenía en mano parecían importantes, observo la espalda de ella, de largo cabello rubio arenoso.

-Aquí tienes-dijo entregándole los que había recogido por su lado.

La mujer sin si quiera mirarlo un segundo los tomo y los junto con los suyos.

-Gracias por ayudarme-dijo la mujer con su tan notado acento ingles y salió corriendo en la dirección por la que venía Alfred.

***/*/*/*/*/***

Alice maldecía internamente una y otra vez cuando salió de la oficina de su carrera y miro el manojo de hojas que tenía en manos. Era necesario que siempre le entregaran los mismo folletos (que no se interesaba en leer)... ¿Junto con toda su documentación? por lo menos los asuntos importantes de la universidad ya habían sido resueltos en estos momentos, miro su reloj en la muñeca su ceño se frunció más, apenas y tenía tiempo justo para llegar a su lugar de trabajo, tendría que pasar de una pequeña comida que tenía planeada si quería mostrar su perfecta puntualidad que la caracterizaba, así que apresurando el paso salió de las instalaciones.

Una vez fuera de dicho lugar tomo el bus que más próximo la dejaba a su lugar de trabajo, un lugar de comida rápida en aquellas calles bastante concurridas de la cuidad, para malestar de ella, aún no entendía por que la gente se reunía a comer en esos lugares. _"¡suerte!"_ pensó viendo como el bus llegaba, con alegría lo tomo y se instalo en espera de que la dejara a una cuadra de su trabajo, oh las cosas habían comenzado bien o eso creía, ya que vio como se detenía en un típico problema de trafico, miro con nerviosismo la hora, _"Quedan menos de de veinte minutos!"_ pensó con angustia, no alcanzaría a llegar.

Maldiciendo como ella solamente sabía hacerlo, hizo detener el bus y bajar de inmediato, aún le quedaban unas cuantas cuadras para poder llegar, pero no tenía otra opción más que correr y no se demoro en ponerse en acción, corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas podían recorrió bastante y tomando un leve descanso para recuperar el aliento observo el reloj, seis minutos, gruño solo le quedaba una cuadre y algo faltaba poco así que con más fuerza se puso a correr otra vez, la gente la observaba cuando pasaba a su lado, después de todo no todos los días veías a una chica correr como alma que lleva el diablo con cara de enfado y unos cuantos papeles en las manos.

Podía sentir alivio solo quedaba doblar la esquina y estaría llegando, bajo su vista hasta el reloj, grave error, le quedaban cuatro minutos y concentrada en la hora choco contra una persona más grande y al parecer de constitución más fuerte, por que apenas el se tambaleo mientras ella termino de trasero al suelo desparramando todas sus cosas.

Maldijo mientras abría los ojos y observaba a la persona frente a ella.

-I'm sorry-se disculpo de inmediato el hombre, que de inmediato comenzó a recoger los papeles-En verdad lo siento… no me di cuenta yo…-

-No importa…-Aseguro esta a su vez levantando una ceja y observaba por unos momentos al hombre frente a ella, de cabello rubio oscuro y con un extraño mechón sobresaliendo de la cabeza.

Negó con la cabeza mientras se centraba en sus papeles, no tenía tiempo de ver a la gente que estaba a su alrededor, tenía que llegar a su trabajo… _"Trabajo"_ pensó histéricamente mirando a su reloj de muñeca, _"Mierda"_ pensó.

-Aquí tienes- escucho que la llamaban.

-Gracias por Ayudarme- dijo mientras tomaba los papales que le entregaba y los colocaba de forma desordenada, no tenía tiempo de revisar si estaba todo.

De inmediato sintiendo que tenía todo, salió corriendo hacía su trabajo, aunque le dio un rápido vistazo al hombre que la había ayudado anteriormente y… frunció aún más (si era posible) el ceño al ver lo "desarreglado" que andaba vestido, _"Típica forma de vestir americana"_ paso por su mente y recordándose mentalmente que tenía trabajo y que iba llegando atrazada, siguió su camino.

***/*/*/*/*/***

**Hina al habla:**

***en un rincón deprimida* jo… Chile perdió… y nos llenaron de tarjetas amarillas T.T… y no tendremos a Medel contra Brasil… Lu nos va a comer vivos *depresión* okey… eso a ustedes no les interesa… en fin dije que lo subía el sábado pero esos días me voy de viaje al campo por eso les dejo el capi hoy viernes… que puedo decir del capi… no hubo mucha emoción si me lo pregunta... y lo encontré flojo… pero las cosas deben avanzar y tenemos que mostrar como han pasado las cosas, por que desgraciadamente aunque Iggy desapareciera el mundo debía seguir con su rutina… y que más… ¡ha! Apareció la estrella de show (¡¿Quién es? Confió en que lo averigüen o sepan voto por la segunda opción) apareció poco pero bueno ya dio unos pequeños pasos… y debo decir que este capi era más largo pero decidí cortarlo para mi deleite (?) no… pero bueno sonó bonito como sea aquí les deje el capi y espero que les haya gustado (que en verdad no me convence mucho pero así deben ir las cosas) y nos vemos creo el próximo viernes dejando el capi que sigue xD cuídense todos!**

***les de dulces a todos y se va* **


	5. ¿Te conozco?

_**NI HAO!**_**... no pregunten… bueno aquí paso a dejar el capi que sigue jujujuju… muchas gracias por los review que me han dejado… **

Sumario: Alfred y Arthur tiene una discusión como de costumbre, pero las cosas llegan a un grado muy fuerte donde Alfred dice que desaparezca Arthur, cosa que sucede y ahora que nadie tiene idea de donde puede estar Arthur, aparece una mujer idéntica al británico salvo que ella no los reconoce y es humana!

_Discliamer: por desgracia para mi persona Hetalia Axis Power no es de mi propia es de Himaruya-sama (si para mi alcanzo el sama xD) por que si fuera mío créanme se centraría mucho más en el usuk… y habría escenas muy subidas de tono como sea lean el capi._

**Capitulo 05: "¿Te conozco?"**

Alfred por unos segundos observo por donde se había ido la chica y luego paso a encoger los hombros restando importancia al asunto, pero cuando iba a dar un paso algo en sus pies le llamo la atención.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto al ver que debajo de su pie sobresalía uno pedazo de hoja blanca. De inmediato se agacho para recoger el papel-Veamos…-comenzó a leerlo y a cada línea su rostro iba poniendo más blanca-_MY GOD_… esto es de esa chica…-

De inmediato desvió la vista del papel buscando a la dueña pero no pudo encontrar nada, nuevamente bajo la vista hasta el papel tratando de leer algo más peor no podía estaba sucio con claras huellas de zapatos sobre ella, solo se podía leer el nombre.

-Alice I…K…a…lan?... -arrugo sus cejas al tratar de leer el resto del documento-No… es imposible leer algo más…-

Por su parte la mencionada estaba revolviendo desesperada los papeles que tenía en mano, había logrado llegar a su lugar de trabajo con tiempo justo, pero antes de colocarse su uniforme (un estupido uniforme) decidió revisar sus papeles solo por si acaso, más valía asegurarse de que tenía todo ordenado y listo, pero cuando empezó a ver a re leer y ordenar aquellos documentos su rostro se torno a uno bastante pálido.

-¡No puede ser!...-grito sorprendida revolviendo una vez más sus papeles.

-¿Alice?... ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto un compañero de turno, un chico de cabello muy corto y castaño sea de paso dicho, al escuchar el grito de la rubia.

La chica solo miraba los papales como buscando al culpable, para luego mirar a su compañero de trabajo con un rostro de aflicción y malestar.

-He perdido…-dijo como explicando su grave problema-he perdido el papel... el maldito papel de ingreso-

-¿Y?-pregunto este a su vez, observando como la rubia empezaba a desesperarse más aún.

-Que sin ese maldito papel, no podré tomar mis asignaturas… ni siquiera me reconocerán como una estudiante-termino gritando ya en total frustración, mala señal.

-Tranquila… de seguro alguien lo encuentra y te lo devuelve-trato de animarla antes de que comenzara con alguna crisis o algo, que como se podía apreciar ya estaba a punto de suceder.

-Eso… eso espero…-respondió ella con voz más tranquila-Pero si descubro que algún _git _de mierda a tirado a la basura o algo así ese papel… verá quién es Alice I…-estaba diciendo con un aura demasiado terrorífica detrás de ella.

No pudo terminar su pequeña amenaza por que su jefe llego diciendo que ya era hora de que se pusiera a trabajar, de inmediato asintieron los dos jóvenes y caminaron hacía el frontis del local, más el que había conversado con Alice temía por la vida de la persona que se había encontrado con aquel papel y rezando para que lo devolviera en perfectas condiciones, sino el podía ver como alguien más conocería aquel lado de la rubia.

***/*/*/*/*/***

Por su parte el que había encontrado el papel, se encontraba sentado en una banca del parque de Londres, había estado buscando a la chica con quién había tropezado momentos antes, pero no la podía encontrar y aunque la viera dudaba mucho que la pudiera reconocer ya que solo la había visto de espaldas por unos segundos, solo recordaba aquel cabello largo color rubio arenoso, _"Similar al color de cabello de Iggy"_ pensó desganado y soltando un suspiro.

Dejo viajar su vista por todos lados en el parque buscando a la chica, en verdad no tenía ninguna obligación de retener dicho papel, pero de lo poco que se podía apreciar se veía que era importante, ya que por el logo que tenía en la única esquina visible y limpia correspondía a la Universidad de Londres (y él siendo el Héroe que era sabía que era una importante universidad de Inglaterra y difícil d ingresar) así que asumió que esa chica debía ser muy inteligente y en estos momentos ser un manojo de nervios, el ya había experimentado en varias ocasiones lo serios y rigurosos que podían llegar a ser las instituciones en el país, así que se podía imaginar el problema que tendría esa tal Alice al no encontrar ese papel, eso quería decir que ella tenía un problema y el siendo el "HERO" debía ayudarla y por eso ahora estaba en el parque viendo pasar a todas las personas tratando de identificarla, pero eso no daba resultado, suspiro sin dejar de ver la gente que pasaba de un lado a otro,_ "No… así nunca podré encontrarla"_ pensó viendo pasar a unas cuantas jovencitas que lo miraban unos segundos para luego soltar risitas, Alfred levanto una ceja, si que podían ser divertidas las jovencitas de ahora, _"Bien debería idear un impresionante plan para encontrar a esa chica y…."_ comenzó a pensar otra vez cuando un ruido de su estomago le hizo detener todo pensamiento.

-¡Cierto!-exclamo entre sorprendido y alegre-Como se me pudo olvidar…-

Y es que entre el ordenar sus cosas en casa de Iggy, el encerrarse en sus pensamientos y para terminar en un accidente en el que concluyo con unos documentos extraviados y la pronta búsqueda del dueño, se había olvidado de comer algo y es que un hero no debía detenerse en su labor de ayudar al resto del mundo… su estomago volvió a ser acto de presencia nuevamente, bueno esto era importante tenía hambre y un héroe no podía estar falto de energía sino ¿Cómo se suponía que defendería a las damiselas (o en su defecto hombres) en problemas?, _"Además no he probado un bocado desde que llegue y eso ya va siendo bastante tiempo"_ pensó levantándose y saliendo del parque, conocía muy bien aquella zona por lo cual se conocía a la perfección los lugares de comida rápida que circundaban.

-Bien comeré un pequeño bocado y luego seguiré con mi misión de buscar a esa chica-dijo en voz alta siendo observado por algunos transeúntes que pasaban por su lado, que extrañamente se iban alejando más rápido y parecían querer evitar cualquier contacto con él.

Se encogió de hombros solía pasarle cuando estaba en sus "importantes" misiones, y restándole importancia comenzó a caminar al local que ya sabía que estaba más cerca y el que mejor sabía saciar su hambre. Un McDonald's.

***/*/*/*/*/***

Alice bufaba molesta, _muy molesta_ internamente al atender a un nuevo cliente, aún no podía entender por que la gente se molestaba siquiera en ir aquellos lugares, donde lo único que hacían era asegurarse de tener un colesterol tan alto que la estratosfera sería una burla a su comparación u optando por una muerte muy desagradable, pero el trabajo era el trabajo y este era el único que la había aceptado luego de tener cierto "problema" en su anterior trabajo (en el que ella insistía que era inocente aunque nadie le creía), negó con la cabeza mientras se volvía a atender a la gente que parecía llegar en manda a esos lugares, _"Definitivamente desean morir por un ataque al corazón"_ pensó mientras recibía una nueva orden aunque también se podía deber a que era casi hora de tener una comida.

"_¡Por fin!"_ Pensó luego de haber estado atendiendo a persona tras persona por lo menos un par de horas (según creencia de ella) y alegre al ver que de momento no ingresaba nadie y es que ya no sentía las mejillas de mantener tanto tiempo aquellas sonrisas forzadas, _"Bien, no es como si fuera no buena para sonreír o algo así… pero esto de forzar aún más mis mejillas…. Es…"_ se masajeo el rostro, estaba empezando a lamentar la vida de las modelos al sentir adormilado parte del rostro.

Apoyo las manos en el mostrador y volteo a ver a todos los demás trabajadores del local, todos vestidos con el mismo uniforme, una camisa azul con cuello pantalones negros y el _estupido_ distintivo con el nombre de la cadena de comida rápida y todos con caras de estar aliviados de no tener que hacer algo de momento, en verdad aún no entendía como había terminado trabajando en este lugar.

-¡Oh cierto!-murmuro recordando el motivo mayor-_Dinero… sangriento dinero _-pensó de forma mordaz.

-¡Hey Alice!-escucho una voz a su espalda muy conocida para ella-¿Cómo te va en tu nuevo trabajo?-

-¿Qué quieres Eric?-pregunto esta girando lentamente para ver a su primo sonriéndole de forma picara.

Por su parte el mayor de los dos solo hizo una mueca al ver como lo recibían.

-¿Así tratas a tu adorado primo?-pregunto fingiendo dolor. Algunas personas los miraban extrañados pero otros tantos solo sonreían ya que algunos conocían al chico que acababa de llegar (sobre todo los trabajadores del local).

La rubia solo rodó los ojos exasperada por la forma de actuar de aquel sujeto.

-¿Vas a querer algo? O ¿solo has venido a fastidiar mi día?-pregunto en voz baja para que su jefe no la oyera.

-Hay primita-dijo el rubio mayor mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de la chica esta frunció el ceño-¿Cómo puedes decir eso de mi? ¿Crees que solo he venido a búrlame de ti?-termino colocando una mano en el pecho y una pequeña sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

La inglesa solo frunció aún más el ceño, saco la mano de su pariente del hombro y lanzo una mirada que claramente decía "Sigue burlándote de mí y verás cuanto dolor te puedo causar". El hombre rubio pareció leer la notificación de su próxima muerte, por que de inmediato dejo su sonrisa y su actuación dolida y la reemplazo por una de mal humor muy similar a la de su prima.

-Esta bien… solo quería ver como te iba en tu nuevo trabajo eso es todo-respondió soltando un suspiro para luego sonreír otra vez con la molesta sonrisa que poseía-Y ver si ya has golpeado a alguien con ese temperamento tuyo…-

Eso basto para que la pequeña mujer lo fulminara con la mirada y al parecer con algo más, por que el rubio más alto formo una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-S…Si no vas a ordenar algo… lárgate-siseó conteniendo las ganas de ahorcarlo allí mismo y conformándose con apretar aquellas manos con todas su fuerzas, que para deleité de ella y disgusto del otro, poseía una fuerzas bastante grande en comparación con aquel cuerpo menudo.

-¡auch! Cla… claro que lo haré-logro hablar luego de su pequeña fase de dolor.

-Entones ¿Qué desea señor?-pregunto fingiendo que todo lo anterior no había ocurrido y descolocando un poco al pobre de su primo.

***/*/*/*/*/***

El americano había retrocedido unas cuantas calles hasta llegar donde había tropezado con la chica e ignorando el hecho que había tomado el mismo camino que aquella "Alice" llego hasta su destino, el McDonald's más cercano, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un ruido considerable proveniente de su estomago ingreso al lugar.

En cuanto ingreso dio una rápida mirada a todas las mesas colocadas en varias partes del local y prácticamente todas repleta de gente, conversando o comiendo algo, miro la hora en su reloj de muñeca, _"pasado el mediodía"_ pensó al ver tan concurrida gente y explicando el por que de estar allí _"Hora de la merienda o mejor dicho hora de comer"_ se alegro al ver que hubiera tanta gente que pensara que una buena hamburguesa era lo mejor para comer sin duda alguna, así que con la sonrisa más grande aún se acerco al mostrador, donde un tipo un poco más bajo que él tal vez por un par de centímetros y de un rubio más bien apagado conversaba al parecer con la cajera a quién no le vía el rostro, el tipo la tapaba por completo, o eso fue hasta que escucho un leve "auch" de él y con curiosidad vio la mano que tenía puesta en el mostrador como era afirmada al parecer con fuerza por la persona que atendía que se veía era más pequeña que la del hombre, _"¿conocidos?" _se pregunto con curiosidad, mientras esperaba para poder tener su orden, la espera en aquel lugar con tal deliciosos aromas mezclados le abría aún más el apetito, _"vamos apresúrense… ¡Que hay gente que tiene hambre!" _se quejaba internamente y dispuesto ha hacerlo de forma verbal cuando vio que el hombre se movía a un lado para esperar su comida,

-¡Al fin!-dijo con aire victorioso y mirando directamente a la cajera que estaba viendo algo en aquella maquina sin siquiera darse cuenta de que había más gente que atender.

Por su parte Alice suspiro internamente, si su primo siempre lograba irritarla como ninguna otra persona que conocía y eso era increíble ya que por lo general trataba de mantenerse alejado de todo tipo de molestia y por ende tratando de mantener su temperamento controlado pero aún así Eric siempre lograba sacarla de quicio fácilmente y aún no sabía por que. _"Quizás y se deba al hecho de que es pervertido y mujeriego sin vergüenza alguna" _pensó mientras revisaba algunas cosas en la caja con el ceño levemente fruncido concentrada en divagar en sus pensamientos contra su extraño primo pervertido y sin vergüenza. Una leve tos la saco de sus pensamientos y jurando que si volvía a ser Eric quién la molestaba no importaba si la despedían o no iba a vaciar todo el hielo que había a su alcance en su primo, pero en vez de eso se encontró cara a cara con un hombre un poco más alto que su primo, de constitución más robusta y de cabello rubio más corto que el de Eric y despeinado sin contar con su forma de vestir desastrosa, con aquellos pantalones desgastados al parecer y esta t-shirt blanca y aquella chaqueta color marrón, por un momento sintió que ya la había visto antes _¡imposible!_, pero lo que llamo su atención fue aquel par de ojos azul profundo que no parecían ser oscurecidos por aquellos anteojos y que la miraban ¿sorprendidos?, _"Nunca había visto un azul tan… azul que no fuera el cielo" _cruzo por la cabeza de ella pero de inmediato espanto la idea que sonaba demasiado _chica_, eso llamo su atención y el extraño mechón que se negaba a seguir las reglas de la gravedad y sobresalía de todo aquel cabello. De inmediato cambio su ceño fruncido a uno más "normal" y dio una leve sonrisa.

-Buenos días Señor ¿Qué desea?-pregunto con su discurso ya aprendido.

En cuanto Estados Unidos había llegado a la caja y no había sido atendido de inmediato soltó aquella tos que sirvió para llamar la atención de la cajera y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido, por un breve instante pudo ver la intensa mirada que solía enviarle Inglaterra cada vez que lo molestaba, decía algo según él "estupido" o cuando veía a Francia tratando de manosearlo, esa mirada que a España aún le daba miedo ver y le recordaba su amada armada, pero cuando enfoco mejor la vista aquella mirada se había perdido y en vez había una mirada tan verde como la mirada de Arthur que por un instante mostró ¿sorpresa? Para luego pasar a estudiarlo cosa que había tratado de hacer por su parte Alfred pero esos ojos se lo impedían, tan concentrado estaba en observarlos que no se había dado cuenta que le habían hablado hasta que escucho la fina voz de la mujer que lo volvió a la realidad.

-Err… si… bien quiero…-comenzó tratando de pensar algo coherente-Quiero diez Big Mac… unas cinco con queso doble un refresco grande de coca-cola… ¡ah! Y no te olvides las papas fritas…-termino pidiendo sin poder evitar observar en cada segundo los gestos que la chica hacía y estos no pasaban de la extrañeza, para luego seguir la incredulidad y para finalizar con una mirada de asco _"¿lo último había sido una mirada de asco o molestia?"_ pensó al ver como repetía su orden a los cocinero que estaban tan sorprendidos como la chica, al parecer nadie pedía tanto como él.

-Enseguida esta su orden-hablo luego de unos instantes a Estados Unidos.

Este solo asintió a su vez, aún viendo a la chica que era más bien baja de cabello rubio arenoso, envuelto en una de esas mallas para la cabeza que pedían las normas de salubridad y en cima un jokey negro con el logo del lugar, sus verdes ojos que aún tenía un atisbo de malestar y no pudo observar nada más de aquel rostro por que de inmediato ella le dio la espalda para empezar a trabajar en su pedido, bueno no podía terminar de ver aquel rostro pero podía ver en cambio el cuerpo que se veía delgado pese al uniforme que portaba, el americano soltó un suspiro bastante bajo cuando se encontró con la parte delantera de ella, que había ido dejar la mega bebida de él, para ver como un pecho tamaño promedio quizás fuera copa B como máximo, _"Okey… esto esta empezando a asustarme me estoy pareciendo a ¡FRANCIA!"_ alerto su mente al darse cuenta de que estaba lamentando que no tuviera un pecho como Ucrania o Hungría y de inmediato a parto la vista de la mujer frente suyo y la fijo en el mesón sintiendo como las mejillas comenzaban a calentarse.

A su lado escucho una risita y dio una rápida mirada al tipo a su lado, ¿Qué aún no se iba?, si sus cosas ya estaban listas, Alfred lo miro extrañado pero a su vez el hombre que tenía una mirada de color miel solo le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa extraña que podía incluso rivalizar con las sonrisas pervertidas de Francis. Unos minutos más esperando que su pedido fuera terminado y el hombre aún no se iba a sentar, _"¿Qué espera?... que lo vaya a invitar ¿o qué?... quizás y sea como Francis"_ este último pensamiento le hizo sentir un leve miedo y dio gracias a Dios o Dioses, por que la voz de la cajera lo sacara del escrutinio del sujeto.

-Aquí tiene-dijo sin siquiera verlo directo a los ojos entregando la bandeja repleta de comida.

-_Thanks_-dijo tomando su bandeja y buscando una mesa vacía la cual encontró en una esquina cercana al mostrador.

No le sorprendieron las miradas de asombro que había en los rostros de todas aquellas personas ya fueran de los que quedaban en el lugar o de los trabajadores mismos, ya estaba acostumbrado a ellas, así que ignorando aquellas miradas llego hasta su destino se sentó y de inmediato comenzó a comer la primera hamburguesa que tenía a la mano, que resultaba ser una doble queso, feliz al sentir el primer bocado.

-No hay nada mejor que las hamburguesas-dijo contento terminado con la primera y desenvolviendo la segunda.

Cuando ya iba por la quinta y última que le quedaba de doble queso se dio cuenta de dos cosas la primera era que el hombre que se había reído de él en el mesón se había sentado justo frente a él y no le despegaba la vista, America junto las cejas en señal de molestia, en verdad ese tipo estaba tratando de ¿coquetear con él?, o era que aquel sujeto reconocía aun hombre tan genial como lo era Estados Unidos que no podía dejar de admirarlo, si era la segunda el podía entenderlo, más las miradas y sonrisas extrañas que le daba no le daban buena señal, vamos que tenía experiencia en aquellas miras y sonrisas trabajando tan cerca de cierto páis pervertido. Y la segunda que le resultaba desconcertante era ver que la chica de la caja tampoco le despegaba la vista, pero en vez de darle aquellas miradas del tipo Francis, esas eran más potentes y serías. Por curiosidad observo a la rubia que tenía las manos apoyadas en el mesón sin dejar de verlo, parecía estar concentrada en algo por que podía apreciar el leve rastro de concentración, ya que tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

Alfred sintió como algo en su cuerpo se encogía por unos segundos, como había pasado cuando vio por primera vez a la rubia, y era por que de alguna manera aquellas miradas que recibía, solo las había visto en su antiguo hermano mayor.

Por su lado la joven inglesa no podía dejar de observar al chico rubio de lentes que había atendido ahora último, y era por que sentía que ya lo había visto antes aunque no podía decir cuando había sido, pero algo era seguro eso que había sentido en su interior cuando lo había atendido era algo que nunca antes había sentido, _"¿Pero de donde lo conozco?"_ se preguntaba ella sin dejar de soltar un suspiro, no podía dejar de observarlo y pensar.

-Alice tienes tiempo para comer-llamo una chica tocando su hombre suavemente.

La nombrada dio un pequeño salto en respuesta y mirando a la chica que de inmediato se disculpo por el susto que le había dado.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto la rubia ya más tranquila.

-Te estaba diciendo que ya puedes descansar un poco has estado trabajando desde un poco antes de las diez y ya son pasada la una… debes comer algo-respondió mientras se ganaba en otra caja y ponía el letrerito que decía abierto-Anda… ve a comer algo…-

Alice se miro sorprendida pero se repuso de inmediato al recordarse que no había comido nada desde temprano y ya era hora de comer algo, agradeció y salió directo a la zona de la cocina para pedir algo que no fuera muy dañino, lo que resulto ser una ensalada de pollo.

Cuando tuvo lista su "merienda" salió de la zona trasera y se encamino a alguna de las mesas vacías pero fue detenida cuando sintió que su plato era quitado de su bandeja, soltó un gruñido.

-Devuélvemelo Eric-ordeno de inmediato.

-Claro, pero cuando te sientes junto a mi-respondió este a su ves encaminándose a su mesa.

Y Alice maldiciéndose internamente al no haber visto a su primo en todo este tiempo que había gastado viendo al rubio, concentrada viendo al rubio le pareció escuchar que decía una voz en su mente, _"Y pensar que creía que hoy iba a ser un buen día"_ ironizo mientras caminaba hasta aquella mesa, no tenía ganas de discutir, no por el momento y menos con Eric por lo que lo siguió sin rechistar y en cuanto dejo su bandeja en dicha mesa vio su plato en la bandeja. Su boca se c0onvirtió en una fina línea y su mirada no se despego de su primo.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos Eric?-pregunto sin siquiera mirarlo concentrada en su ensalada.

-¿Yo?... nada ¿Por qué debería?-pregunto este sintiéndose ofendido-Solo quería pasar tiempo de calidad con mi _amada_ prima, nada más-

-Y una mierda-respondió esta de inmediato mirando fijamente a su primo-Te conozco desde que tengo memoria… se que quieres algo así que suéltalo-

Sentenció observando como aquel hombre soltaba un suspiro para luego dejar aquella mirada de seductor que solía tener.

-Esta bien tu ganas…-comenzó a decir y Alice sabía que algo malo iba a pasar.

***/*/*/*/*/***

Alfred había observado todo el intercambio que habían producido aquellos dos, desde el momento en que la chica había dejado el mesón, hasta cuando se había sentado con el rubio alías "Francis II" (apodado recientemente por el estadounidense), por algún motivo no le gustaba ver a aquellos dos juntos y menos cuando veía que tan cerca podía estar aquel hombre de aquella chica que se veía tan vulnerable. _"¡Tonterías!... por que me debería importar, lo más probable es que sean una pareja… además tengo cosas más importantes que hacer!"_ se convenció así mismo cuando vio como el rubio de ojos color miel se acercaba a decirle algo a su contraparte femenina algo al oído.

America frunció el ceño en signo de malestar pero decidido a ignorar t6odo se dedico a terminar sus hamburguesas (de las cuales solo le quedaban cinco) y para ocupar su mente fuera del entorno en el que se encontraba saco aquella hoja ilegible y la observo nuevamente tratando de encontrar algo que no hubiera visto antes. O hubiera funcionado sino fuera por que en el momento que comenzaba a examinar dicho papel un grito indignado lo alerto, levanto la vista del papel para buscar a quien hubiera gritado para encontrarse con que la rubia que le había atendido estaba de pie frente al otro rubio y parecía apunto de estrangularlo.

-¡¿Que quieres que?-le grito otra vez esta vez roja, sin poder apartar la mirada incrédula de Eric-¿Eres un idiota acaso?-

-Vamos Alice que no es la gran cosa-aseguro este a su vez mientras se levantaba también tratando de acercarse a su prima.

"_Así que se llama Alice"_ pensó America observando (como el resto de la gente dentro del local) aquella pelea que por el rostro de la rubia parecía ser algo grave.

-Eric…-trato de decir lo más tranquila la rubia-Juraste que no volverías a hacer eso… por Dios lo ¡juraste!... eres un maldito _git-_termino diciendo.

-Vamos Alice tienes que ayudarme…-pidió este a su vez-Después de todo tu eres…-

No pudo terminar lo que decía por que de inmediato tenía las manos de la menuda chica en el cuello de sus ropas lanzando aquella mirada infernal.

-Di algo más y te juro que te mato-amenazó ella con una voz bastante terrífica.

Y el americano pudo jurar que vio algo negro detrás de la chica, y por lo asustado que resulto estar el resto de la gente se podía decir que el resto también lo había visto.

-Va… vamos Alice… tu sabes bien que yo…-trato de arreglar las cosas Eric pero solo las empeoraba.

As cosas estaban empezando a ponerse complicadas en especial por ver que una chica más bajo tenía a un hombre alto a punto del desmayo si era el mejor de los casos y eso solo lo había visto con Bielorusia cuando empezaba a perseguir (acosar) a Rusia por todo el edificio de reuniones, así que antes de que la menuda mujer sacara un chichillo, que America ya estaba viendo muy posible, decidió actuar como el hero que era y esta vez en vez de salvar a una dulce mujer, tendría que salvar un rubio que se parecía bastante a Francia, las vueltas de la vida.

Con tranquilidad se acerco al dúo y coloco una de sus manos en una de las muñecas de la rubia, esta levanto la vista furiosa par encontrarse con el rubio que había atendido antes.

-Si no quieres perder tu trabajo será mejor que lo dejes en paz-trato de sonar seguro, pese a aquellas miradas de muerte lanzadas por la rubia-Y Creo que el necesita un poco de aire…-

Alice volvió a mirar a su primo que estaba comenzando a su primo que estaba empezado a colocarse azul, aunque ella dudaba de que podría deberse a la falta de aire, gruño un poco pero de todas formas lo soltó. Eric agradeció la ayuda recibida de parte del desconocido ese, por su parte Alfred aún sin soltar la muñeca de ella trato de tranquilizar con algunas palabras al público restante, que mayoritariamente era consumidores del lugar.

-Tranquilo… solo están teniendo una pelea de amantes… ellos suelen tenerlas-aseguraba y sin ver las miradas asesinas de parte de la rubia.

Cuando las cosas se tranquilizaron y todo estaba en paz otra vez, y eso que paso muy rápido para sorpresa de la inglesa, se fijo que aún tenía la mano del americano fuertemente agarrada a su muñeca.

-¡Hey!-trato de llamar al rubio de ojos azules.

-¿Hm?-respondió este perdido en otra cosa.

-Podrías dejar mi muñeca, no voy a saltarle encima a este idiota-señalo a su primo quién hizo una mueca de malestar.

-¿Qué?... Cl…claro-dijo soltándola rápidamente y soltando una sonrisa nerviosa-Lo siento…-

-No importa…-Dijo ella y algo en su cabeza hizo click de inmediato-¡Claro!-exclamo de pronto haciendo que los otros dos rubios que la observaban la miraran en duda.

Alice ignorando eso miro fijamente a Estados Unidos y por un instante se sintió de verdad una idiota por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

-¡Como no me di cuenta!-lo señalo-¡Eres el americano con el que choque esta mañana!-

Por su parte America no podía entender nada de lo que había pasado, y eso se tuvo que notar al ver como la rubia se acercaba.

-Oh… ahora recuerdo-dijo de pronto como si todo fuera más claro ahora-Eso quiere decir que eso es tuyo- dijo sacando un papel todo arrugado y sucio.

Alice podía sentir que la felicidad que había tenido segundos antes ahora eran terror puro, y antes de poder reaccionar bien arranco el papel de las manos del americano y observo con horror en el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba.

-¿Qué demonios le hiciste a esta hoja de papel?-cuestiono aún viendo la hoja frente suyo.

Alfred no dijo nada y en vez de eso solo una sonrisa cruzo sus labios, Alice maldijo su suerte, _"Si definitivamente sería un grandiosos día"_ pensó con todo el sarcasmo que podía.

***/*/*/*/*/***

**Hina al habla:**

***se esconde detrás de un Iggy* de acuerdo pueden golpear todo lo que quieran dije que el capi lo tendrían, pero este ha sido el capi más difícil que he escrito de la historia hasta el momento, juro no se cuantas veces lo he re-escrito y todo y aún así no me convence del todo además es el más largo (10 hojas )… Siento que Iggy me quedo más histérica de lo que normalmente es y eso es mucho… en todo caso agradezco a quienes leen el fic y en especial a Dark-nesey por darme la idea del trabajo de Iggy… si ella la empleo en aquel lugar xD… en fin… no podré que día subo el capi que viene por que sería mentir… y que acepto todo tipo de cosas en especial tomates de seguro España se pone feliz xD... bye bye! **


	6. Presentaciones ¿Comenzamos de nuevo?

**NI HAO!... gracias todos por tenerme paciencia y por los reviews que me han llegado… me dan ánimos para seguir… ya luego sigo hablando de mis locuras así que nos vemos al final del cap.**

_Discliamer: por desgracia para mi persona Hetalia Axis Power no es de mi propia es de Himaruya-sama (si para mi alcanzo el sama xD) por que si fuera mío créanme se centraría mucho más en el usuk… y habría escenas muy subidas de tono como sea lean el capi._

Sumario: Alfred y Arthur tiene una discusión como de costumbre, pero las cosas llegan a un grado muy fuerte donde Alfred dice que desaparezca Arthur, cosa que sucede y ahora que nadie tiene idea de donde puede estar Arthur, aparece una mujer idéntica al británico salvo que ella no los reconoce y es humana!

**Capitulo 06: " Presentaciones ¿Comenzamos de nuevo?"**

Se podía sentir la rabia y el malestar que desprendía la chica rubia mientras seguía observando aquel papel, de seguro si las miradas mataran el estadounidense aseguraba que ella sería un arma peor que las nucleares o peor aún, _"Seguro que esta al mismo nivel que el tubo de cañería de Rusia"_ pensó en su mayor momento de paranoia.

En cambio Alice estaba comenzando a irritarse por lo que tenía frente suyo, bien tenía en su poder el único papel que le faltaba y podría tomar sus cursos con normalidad, si eso era lo bueno, ¡pero! Siempre tendría que haber un pero, lo malo (por que desgraciadamente estaba lo malo) que tendría que ir de nuevo a la administración de su carrera para poder volver a sacar el papel, _"No quería volver allí" _pensó con desagrado, suspiro con pesar al comprobar y comprender que tendría regresar y gastar más tiempo del que tenía en aquellas oficinas, pensamiento que solamente empeoro su humor, si era posible.

-Err… entonces nos vemos luego Alice-hablo de pronto Eric rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en el lugar.

La rubia como salida de trance giro rápidamente la vista hasta su primo, quien retrocedió unos pasos ante aquella terrorífica mirada

-Contigo hablo después-dijo de forma amenazante y Alfred pudo apreciar como el color del rubio se fue de su rostro para ser reemplazado por un pálido bastante enfermizo.

En verdad empezaba a temer por la vida de "Francis II".

-Co… como sea nos vemos luego-dijo tratando de parecer normal para luego salir prácticamente corriendo del lugar.

Alice murmuro algo que sonaba a "bloody cobarde" o algo similar a los oídos del americano, en todo caso ya no desprendía aquellas ondas negativas algo bueno de todo lo que había pasado, pero eso no evitaba verla con el ceño fruncido. Alfred suspiro, en verdad esta chica le recordaba a Inglaterra con todos esos cambios de humor repentinos y mira que era difícil logar esos cambios tan bruscos.

Alice observo al chico como soltaba un suspiro que según ella era un mezcla de tristeza y culpabilidad, al igual que sus ojos mostraban aquellas misma emociones, la joven inglesa le pareció extraño verlo cambiar tan rápidamente sus emociones sin contar de que eran fácil de ver como si de un libro abierto se tratara. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero no salía nada, y aunque pudiera decir ¿que iba a decir exactamente? No es como si lo conociera lo suficiente para ir a reconfortarlo ¿cierto?... _"Un momento ¿reconfortarlo?"_ pensó sorprendida de sus propias ideas, estaba bien se veía abatido y todo, pero eso no era algo en lo que ella debería involucrase ¿verdad?, _"Pero…"_ dio una rápida mirada al de vista azulada, definitivamente no le gustaba verlo con aquella mirada triste algo en su corazón le inquietaba. _"De acuerdo… debo dejar de pensar en esas cosas… esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo… ¡si! No tiene nada que ver conmigo, así que concéntrate en tu trabajo" _pensó mientras caminaba hasta la mesa y recoger lo que quedaba de su comida y por un segundo sus ojos se abrieron de puro terror.

-El trabajo-murmuro-Mierda debo hablar con el jefe…-

Con un rápido movimiento tomo la bandeja y estaba apunto de ir hablar con el que controlaba el lugar para evitar un posible (y más que probable) despido, pero nuevamente se detuvo frente al rubio más alto, fingió una tos para llamar la atención de él, lo cual resulto.

-Sería adecuado que… que terminaras tu comida…-dijo tratando de sonar normal al mencionar "comida"-Y… gracias por lo de hace un momento-termino diciendo en algo que no resalto más que un suave murmullo y podía jurar que se estaba sonrojando de la simple vergüenza que aquellas palabras le provocaban.

No era que fuera una persona mal educada, ¡claro que no! Sus padres siempre habían tenido la conciencia y deber de enseñarle las normas básicas (y muchas más) de la educación y respeto, era solo que al ser un tanto "tímida" (según las palabras de sus familiares, aunque ella creía que era otra cosa) y de haber tenido algunas malas experiencias antes no sabía como reaccionar ante los demás que no fuera de forma agresiva, por eso solía actuar tan despectiva y sarcástica con las personas era su forma de defenderse, agito la cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos, no tenía por que justificar su forma de ser con nadie y muchos menos consigo misma. Así que más serena siguió su camino hasta donde esta el resto de los trabajadores que la miraban algunos sorprendidos y otros extrañamente calmados.

Estados Unidos observo como la chica se iba alejando de su lado pero justo alcanzo a escuchar el agradecimiento aunque fue muy bajo, sino hubiera estado acostumbrado a escuchar a su hermano Matthew lo más probable es que no lo hubiera escuchado.

-Bueno eso es algo que definitivamente Iggy no me diría a mi-dijo con melancolía y siguiendo el consejo antes dado por Alice decidió terminar sus últimas hamburguesas, después de todo eran hamburguesas ¡no se podían desperdiciar!.

***/*/*/*/*/***

La joven inglesa estaba a punto de destruir cualquier cosa que se le cruzara en el camino, el haber estado escuchando aquel tipo que comandaba el lugar, le había gastado los pocos puntos de paciencia que le quedaban, _"Si como no… toda la culpa es mía no del idiota que la provoco…_" nuevamente quiso tener a su primo cerca y no era precisamente para verlo a la cara no señor, con el malestar a flor de piel salió de la zona donde guardaban sus pertenencias dejando el papel inservible entre los demás papeles, aún podía escuchar la últimas palabras del gerente del local.

"Agradezca señorita Alice que aún la dejo trabajando aquí, pese al escándalo que ha ocasionado"

-Agradezca mi trasero-murmuro frunciendo más su ceño si ya era posible-Si como si fuera la gran cosa… además…-

Ahogo un gruñido cuando escucho a un persona cerca suyo.

-¿Alice esas bien?- era la voz de una mujer.

La rubia solo movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, pero su compañero no estaba muy convencida y ese ceño no ayudaba mucho que se diga.

-Solo esta comenzando un… dolor de cabeza eso es todo-trato de asegurar Alice mientras miraba a la chica frente a ella.

-…Esta bien-dijo luego de unos segundos-Oh por cierto aún no me presento… soy Katherine, pero llámame Kate o Kathy-pidió con una linda sonrisa.

La rubia asintió tomando la mano ofrecida y permitiéndose reír un poco se veía una chica agradable.

-Alice I…-comenzó pero no termino por que de inmediato la castaña se le acerco interrumpiendo su presentación.

-¿Conoces a Eric de algún lado?-pregunto con un leve rubor en su rostro.

Levanto una de sus cejas en cuestionamiento.

-¿De donde lo conoces tú?-pregunto la rubia sorprendida.

-Oh… bueno…-comenzó Kathy tratando de no sonrojarse más aún, pero fracasaba horriblemente en el intento-Lo conocí en una fiesta… de la universidad y… ¿No serás su novia cierto?-

-¡¿Qué? ¡claro que no!-se apresuro a desmentir Alice, no podía imaginarse así misma con su primo en aquellas situación de solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo-¡Ni en sueños!-termino diciendo evitando que le surgieran nuevas imágenes en su cabeza.

-¿Entonces de donde lo conoces?-pregunto ahora más interesada la castaña.

-Es mi primo… de acuerdo… no es nada más-aseguro la joven rubia tratando de sacar las ideas extrañas de aquella cabeza más extraña aún.

Katherine hizo un leve "oh" con la boca en señal de comprensión para luego mirar nuevamente a Alice pero esta vez con nuevos ojos, la de vista verde ya podía imaginarse lo que venía luego así que anticipándose a cualquier jugada se disculpo y dijo que tenía que terminar su turno no tenía deseos de jugar a ser cupido o casamentera.

Y Así que huyendo de forma magistral se re ubico en su caja y esta vez observo el lugar, no habría más de diez persona como máximo comiendo y todos parecían haber olvidado la escena de hace minutos, su mirada giro rápidamente hasta donde estaba el americano terminando sus comidas, nuevamente sintió algo dentro de su ser pero no sabía que podría ser, _"Imaginaciones mías"_ se aseguro tratando de alejar la vista de él, pero mientras más lo trataba más difícil le era, había algo magnético en es hombre que la obligaba a mirarlo para malestar de ella, soltó un suspiro de cansancio en verdad que ese día había estado de locos, primero choca contra el americano y luego tiene un problema con su primo, para continuar recuperando el papel que la había tenido todo la mañana en histeria continua, todo sucio e inservible y para terminar siendo regañada por el jefe, "_no, si era un buen día"_ recordó con sarcasmo.

-Ha sido un día de…-murmuro colocando una mano en su rostro sentía venir otro dolor de cabeza-Sin contar con que el lunes tendré que hacer esos tramites otra vez…-

Nuevamente sus ojos se fueron al rubio americano que ya había prácticamente terminado con todas sus hamburguesas _grasientas_, _"¡Deja de mirarlo! Pareces una de esas acosadoras desquiciadas"_ se reprocho al ver que cada un segundo su vista volvía al rubio de ojos azules.

-Diablos…-murmuro enfadad-Acabemos esto de una buena vez- termino sería y girando hacía el interior, tenía que hacer algo con esa manía suya de observar al americano y tenía que ser rápido _"O terminaré estrellando mi cabeza contra una muralla de cemento"_

***/*/*/*/*/***

Alfred estaba empezando a preocuparse por la pequeña rubia, no la había visto asomarse por un buen tiempo y eso era extraño, pero se alivio al ver como volvía a su lugar en la caja con el ceño fruncido _"¿Nunca cambia esa expresión?"_ se divirtió al ver que estaba mirando de vez en cuando hacía su lugar, de seguro se había impresionado por la gran persona que era él y no la culpaba,_ "Cualquiera queda impresionado por mi genialidad"_ pensó como si eso fuera pan de cada día, aunque siendo sinceros siempre pensaba lo mismo, además esa chica le parecía bastante interesante _"Debería observarla más"_, así que con su sonrisa un poco más grande comenzó a devorar su última hamburguesa que quedaba, para cuando termino su ultima comida y estaba apunto de levantarse pareció darse cuenta de algo.

"_Diablos… ahora que termine mi comida debería irme… Pero"_ con bastante cuidado y disimuladamente dio un vistazo a la persona que no podía quitar de su mente, estaba conversando con otra persona, una chica al parecer.

-No quiero irme… demonios-se quejo en voz baja mientras volvía su atención a su bandeja ahora vacía con las cejas juntas en clara señal de molestia-Tenía que haber comido mas lento… definitivamente… ahora no me puedo quedar por mucho o creerán que algo anda mal-

"_Pero en verdad quiero hablar un poco más con Alice…"_ era extraño, muy extraño a decir verdad, aquella chica llamada Alice tenía demasiadas similitudes con su querido Iggy, entre las cuales definitivamente destacaba el carácter tan "especial" que compartían y algunos gestos que ya había apreciado cuando había estado en la pequeña disputa, por eso Alfred de inmediato se lleno de curiosidad sobre aquella jovencita, tenía que averiguar quien era y si tenía alguna conexión con el rubio británico, aunque eso era inevitable siendo que Arthur era le representación de dicho país, ¿pero podría haber algo más?, bueno eso sería lo ideal, al fin podría tener una pista de donde podría estar aquella nación, pero la verdad era que no tenía idea de cómo poder entablar una verdadera conversación con ella, el haber salvado al chico de una muerte más que segura no le daba las llaves para poder tener una conversación con ella, _"Es más es primera vez en mi vida que la veo… no puedo llegar y saludarla como si la conociera de toda la vida"_ pensó derrotado, como escasas veces ocurría en su larga vida (y que prácticamente era considerado algún tipo de milagro por parte de las otras naciones) estaba pensando las cosas con cuidado, _"Por que después de todo un paso en falso y la oportunidad de tener algo de información sobre Iggy se va por el caño"_ pensó aún tratando de encontrar la forma de hablar con la rubia sin que ella lo llamara loco o llamara a los policías, por que si de algo esta muy seguro America sobre toda esta situación era que ella sería capaza de hacer eso o peor aún amenazarlo con cosas aún peores provenientes de su propia mano. Por lo menos eso le gritaban sus instintos que extraña vez se equivocaban y esta vez pensaba hacerles caso no quería arriesgar su integridad física (no gracias), y bueno sin poder ser totalmente él, no podía tener aquella platica fácil y allí recaía su mayor problema.

-Será mejor que me dedique a observar por el momento-dijo desganado y soltando un suspiro de resignación.

-¿Observar a quien?-escucho una voz justo a un lado de su mesa.

Concentrado como estaba en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta de que alguien se le había acercado, haciendo que Alfred diera un pequeño salto que tuvo como consecuencia que se golpeara una de las rodillas en la mesa en la que estaba, soltando de paso un pequeño gruñido de dolor, con malestar y pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos giro la vista para ver quien había sido el responsable de tal acto, y lo que vio lo dejo con la boca entre abierta de la sorpresa.

Frente a él se encontraba la chica que no había abandonado sus pensamientos en las últimas horas sosteniendo una bandeja y no, no tenía puesto precisamente el uniforme reglamentario del lugar, sino que vestía ropas normales o eso le pareció a Estados Unidos ya que no tuvo tiempo de verla por completo por que la chica se sentó rápidamente frente a él dejando la bandeja justo frente al rubio.

Este dirigió la mirada desde la bandeja frente él hasta la chica rubia de brazos cruzados que evitaba a toda costa el contacto visual, esto lo repitió varias veces, hasta que Alice soltó un suspiro molesto.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?-pregunto ahora si mirándolo con las cejas levemente elevadas-Es molesto sabes-

-Oh, yo lo siento-dijo avergonzado Alfred mientras bajaba unos momentos la vista-Pero no se por que esto-señalo la bandeja.

-Es una forma de dar mi agradecimiento-dijo de pronto la joven inglesa en voz baja.

-Se que soy bastante impresiónate y todo eso pero… ¿Qué?-interrumpió el americano su monologo al escuchar a la joven y mirándola extrañado-¿Agradecimiento?-

-Eso mismo…-bufo molesta y apretando más sus brazos contra su pecho-Qui… quiero darte las gracias por lo…-

-No te preocupes si es por lo del sujeto ese-se apresuro a hablar nuevamente Alfred e interrumpiendo a la inglesa de paso.

-No, no es sobre eso-interrumpió con molestia en su voz Alice, el americano le dio una mirada de incomprensión, a lo solamente se limito a suspirar-Bueno puede que también por eso…. Aunque podía hacerme cargo yo sola-

-Eso esta bien y todo pero, aún así no veo el por que de esta comida-volvió a preguntar.

-Bien… esto es…-guardo silencio y un leve rubor cubrió el rostro de la chica,

Alfred ahora si podía apreciar cada una de las características del rostro de la chica que tenía frente suyo, tenía un rostro perfilado, bastante fino si se podía decir de alguna forma, una nariz pequeña y finos labios y piel blanca cremosa que en esos momentos era cubierta por una leve capa de color rosa muy suave, quizás y las características que más resaltaban en ella era aquellos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes, que de cerca Alfred pudo percibir la intensidad que desprendían pese a estar detrás de un par de anteojo de marco rojo (¿Cuándo se los había colocado?) eso y aquellas cejas que en definitiva eran más grandes que el común de las mujeres, pero no por ello serían menos lindas, no por el contrario pese a que eran grandes tenían forma y no parecían desordenadas en lo absoluto es más Estados unidos podía asegurar que acentuaban su rostro en más de una forma y daban cierto toque encantador.

-Es para darte las gracias por ¿todo? Creo…-dijo en voz baja y algo dudosa.

Ahora si que Alfred no entendía lo que pasaba, de un momento a otro él estaba tratando de acercarse a esa chica y como si ella hubiera leído el pensamiento aparece para agradecer algo que para él carecía de mayor importancia.

Por su lado Alice podía sentir la mirada del americano sobre ella, pero a decir verdad eso de dar las gracias era solo en parte verdad ya que había estado buscando alguna excusa para poder hablar con el rubio, después de todo no podía evitar sentir algo extraño en su pecho cada vez que lo veía, era ¿melancolía?, ¿tristeza? O era otra cosa lo que sentía, no podía estar segura pero sabía que era algo que nunca había sentido hasta ahora. Frunció levemente los labios en señal de disgusto, no le agradaba el no poder reconocer sus propias sensaciones, pero Alfred no podía verla ya que tenía la vista fija en la mesa, _"Bien quedándote callada no resolverás nada"_ se reto internamente y de inmediato levanto la vista para ver aquellos pozos azules aún sin despegar la vista de ella, de inmediato pudo sentir las mejillas rojas.

-Emm… puedes dejar de mirarme de tal forma-pido lo más amablemente que podía.

-¿De que forma?-pregunto sin despegar aún la vista.

-Como si estuvieras viendo un plato de comida-respondió-No me siento precisamente cómoda con las miradas… y menos ese "tipo" de miradas-recalco lo último.

-Oh… yo no quise-comenzó a disculparse otra vez desviando la mirada a otro lado.

Se escucho un suspiro y el leve sonido del crujir de la mesa.

-Esta bien no hay que disculparse por eso-aseguro Alice-En todo caso, Gracias por detener la pelea con Eric, me has "salvado" de algo que podía ser peor-

El americano frunció muy poco las cejas al escuchar el nombre al chico rubio, pero no dejo que lo molestara, después de todo recién venia conociendo a la chica así que no podía reaccionar a todo lo que ella decía de forma negativa, y observo como la rubia tenía las manos entre cruzadas sobre la mesa con una sonrisa que no era de agradecimiento, sino más bien de ¿desafío?

-….De nada-respondió desconcertado a su vez-En todo caso soy Alfred F. Jones-

Se presento con su típica sonrisa alegre en su rostro, Alice parpadeo un poco confundida por el cambió de actitud del rubio pero lo escondió rápidamente.

-Oh… soy Alice I. Kirkland-dijo esta a su vez ofreciendo su mano para ser estrechada.

-Un placer conocerte Alice…-se detuvo en seco a centímetros de tomar la otra mano, observando con gran sorpresa el rostro de la mujer.

-¿Tu apellido es Kirkland?-pregunto tratando de sonar tranquilo, en lo cual fallo horriblemente.

-Si ¿Por qué?- respondió y pregunto curiosa a la vez, rara vez actuaban así frente a su apellido.

-No… no por nada… es que simplemente me pareció curioso eso es todo-respondió riendo nerviosamente y colocando una mano en su nuca.

La joven inglesa no dijo nada, pero estaba segura que había sucedido algo con su apellido.

-En todo caso… ¿el papel que te entregue te sirve?-pregunto dudoso.

-Desafortunadamente no-aseguro ella-tendré que ir el lunes a rehacer los papeles… será una molestia pero debo hacerlo-

Estados unidos hico una "o" con la boca como respuesta, en parte se sentía culpable por el estado de dicho documento.

-Y lo peor es que queda condenadamente lejos el lugar-seguía la británica con voz derrotada-No sería nada, si quedará cerca, pero no, la oficina queda condenadamente lejos y….-

-Si quieres yo te llevo-hablo Alfred de un momento a otro.

-¿Qué?-cuestionó Alice mirándolo fijamente como si estuviera loco.

-Bueno me siento en parte responsable por el estado de tus documentos-trato de explicarse el americano-Y quería ayudarte…-

-¿Sabes que no es necesario cierto?-volvió a preguntar dudosa.

-Pero insisto-repuso con voz firme.

-Te advierto que si eres uno de esos violadores que andan sueltos por la calle, las verás negras conmigo-advirtió tratando de hacerlo retroceder con esta última advertencia.

-Te aseguro que no lo soy-repuso con una sonrisa tranquila y confiada.

Alice lo observo durante unos segundos evaluando lo peligroso que podía resultar, _"Aparte de que luce bastante despreocupado, no veo nada peligroso"_ pensó examinado cada detalle del rostro de America, buscando cualquier indicio que gritara ¡peligro! Y así evitar cualquier problema, pero no lo hayo, no había nada en aquel hombre que le fuera o la hiciera sentir peligrosa, desde aquella sonrisa que continuamente estaba en su rostro, relajado fijo su vista en sus ojos que le devolvieron la mirada de un tipo honesto y bastante ingenuo al parecer.

Suspiro derrotada al ver que no había forma de evitarlo.

-Esta bien-acepto con voz derrotada.

-¡Yeah!- grito feliz la contraparte-¿Entonces donde nos encontramos?-

-El lunes en la mañana a eso de las nueve justo en la puerta de aquí-dio las instrucciones mirando su reloj de pulsera-¡diablos! Se me hace tarde… tengo que irme-

Se levanto de inmediato del lugar, no sin antes mirar por última vez al rubio.

-No lo olvides el lunes a las nueve aquí-termino diciendo y salir del local.

Ante la atenta mirada de varios chicos que aún estaban allí, por su parte America no pudo evitar hacer más grande la sonrisa sin tener nada muy bien planeado termino obteniendo información de ella, era más la iba a acompañar, más tiempo con ella se resumía a más (posiblemente) información de Iggy, y con más tranquilidad comenzó a comer lo que le había dado Alice en forma de agradecimiento.

***/*/*/*/*/***

**Hina al habla:**

***se escucha la música de la marcha fúnebre* esa es la música que seguramente anticipa mi muerte… T.T, lo se debería haber subido este capi hace milenios atrás pero no pude (no me voy a gastar en dar explicaciones por que eso no me justifica mucho que digamos) pero de todas formas aquí esta el capi… espero que sea de su agrado y eso por que ando carente de imaginación para comentar algo más, nos vemos bye bye! **


	7. Acercamiento

Sumario: Alfred y Arthur tiene una discusión como de costumbre, pero las cosas legan a un grado muy fuerte donde Alfred dice que desaparezca Arthur, cosa que sucede y ahora que nadie tiene idea de donde puede estar Arthur, aparece una mujer idéntica al británico salvo que ella no los reconoce y es humana!

_Discliamer: por desgracia para mi persona Hetalia Axis Power no es de mi propia es de Himaruya-sama (si para mi alcanzo el sama xD) por que si fuera mío créanme se centraría mucho más en el usuk… y habría escenas muy subidas de tono como sea lean el capi._

**Capitulo 07: "Acercamiento"**

Alice había abandonado rápidamente el local de comida rápida luego de haber hablado con el americano… _"No, su nombre es Alfred" _ se corrigió mientras aún recordaba la pequeña charla que habían tenido minutos antes y podía sentir como las mejillas amenazaban con sonrojarse, se detuvo en plena calle y golpeo levemente sus mejillas tratando de evitar que el color llegara a su rostro en lo cual fallo pues el rubor parecía surgir con más fuerza.

-Oh vamos fue solo una pequeña charla… no más de diez minutos y quizás…-se decía comenzando a caminar otra vez-Y además de ser la primera charla que tengo con él, otras no cuentan apenas si eran….-trataba de serenarse mientras a su mente volvían los acontecimientos del día.

Soltó un bufido al sentir nuevamente como sus mejillas se calentaban y apresuro su paso para poder descansar al fin de un día tan agotador.

Por su parte Alfred F. Jones más conocido como America estaba dejando el lugar aún con aquella sonrisa de ganador en su rostro y siendo observado por consumidores y trabajadores del local quienes habían observado en silencio la pequeña plática de ambos rubios.

Aún no podía creer la suerte que tenía, si en verdad tenía una suerte que muchos debían envidiar, de un momento a otro había encontrado a una persona que debía tener alguna relación con su amigo ingles, ya fuera por su forma de actuar para con la demás gente o por que simplemente llevaba el mismo apellido.

-Ahora solo resta obtener la información para poder encontrar a Iggy-dijo mientras metía las manos en su inseparable cazadora al sentir una corriente de aire frió-De seguro ella sabe algo…-

Fue alejándose de las concurridas calles londinenses formando un plan para poder obtener la información que tanto deseaba y no morir en el proceso por una molesta rubia.

***/*/*/*/*/***

Canadá no podía evitar preocuparse, que sinceramente pensaba que era debido a su propia naturaleza más que otra cosa, no podía dejar de pensar en su (muy) molesto hermano gemelo, después de todo, era su hermano y le preocupaba su forma de vida actual. Estos quince años habían hecho mucho en su persona y aunque siguiera mostrando toda aquella energía desbordante (como era costumbre) el sabía que era fingida, después de todo Matthew era reconocido por ser muy observado (aparte de ser muy bueno siendo olvidado por el resto de las naciones, aunque eso último no debería enorgullecer ¿cierto?).

Miro aquellas maletas que ya estaban preparadas con antelación, suspiro, no podía entender como la vida podía llegar a ser tan cruel con las personas algunas veces.

-Deseo que Alfred este bien-murmuro mientras daba un último vistazo a su cielo nocturno ya mañana a primera hora tomaría un vuelo a Inglaterra y vería como estaba reaccionando su hermano entorno en toda aquella situación, Dios esperaba que se encontrara bien.

***/*/*/*/*/***

La joven británica volvía a dar un fuerte portazo en el cuarto que compartía en clara señal de enfado, acababa de llegar (esperanzada que el rubor de sus mejillas bajara un poco la intensidad), pero al parecer había fallado estrepitosamente por que en cuanto llego a casa de inmediato la asaltaron con preguntas sobre el motivo de su aparente rubor, de inmediato Alice había dicho que no era nada más que el ejercicio por haber corrido para llegar temprano a casa, pero o su familia tenía una muy buena fuente de información y sabía de la pequeña charla en aquel lugar de comida rápida o simplemente Alice no sabía mentir para nada. En todo caso nadie le creyó aquella escusa y fue molestada por sus tios y primos menores durante toda la cena _"Por suerte el Idiota de Eric no esta en casa aun" _había pensando mientras escuchaba las burlas de su familia.

Y ahora (acabada la cena) se encontraba encerrada en el cuarto pidiendo un poco de paciencia a Dios por la familia que tenía y su forma de ser para con ella _"No puedo creer que seamos familiares" _pensó mientras se recostaba en su cama.

Aún no podía creer que la hubieran descubierto o más aún no podía creer que aún se sonrojara (más leve, por suerte) por recordar al americano ese si no tenía nada de especial más allá de ser de otro país y eso siquiera se podía decir que era mucho.

-No es nada especial-murmuro.

Pero en cuanto dijo aquellas simples palabras, la imagen perfecta del americano apareció en sus recuerdos con aquella sonrisa infantil y aquellos hermosos ojos azules profundos como el cielo y...

-Demonios...-dijo mientras hundía el rostro en su almohada y sentir el calor ya familiar cubrir sus mejillas-¿Que demonios pasa?-pregunto a la nada en particular.

-Quizás y si estas enamorada de alguien-se escucho una suave voz desde la puerta.

Alice de inmediato hizo un gruñido que fue sofocado por su almohada en clara señal de desacuerdo, por su parte la voz que sonaba más suave ingreso al cuarto prendiendo las luces, revelando a una chica de unos dieciocho años de edad de cabello castaño lizo y ojos color miel que observaban divertidos a la rubia en la cama.

La castaña camino hasta el pequeño escritorio que había en el cuarto y se sentó acentuando aún más su mirada en su compañera esperando alguna reacción o comentario aparte de aquel gruñido. Por su parte Alice no tenía deseo de escuchar más burlas así que ignoraba a su prima esperando que se olvidada de todo eso del rubor en su mejillas y demás cosas, pero su esperanza acabo cuando sintió la fuerte mirada de su prima literalmente clavada en su nuca, _"De… si que puede llegar a ser molesta"_ pensó, así que dando un suspiro de resignación giro su cuerpo para quedar cara a cara con su prima.

-Quita esa sonrisa del rostro Emily-dijo viendo con el ceño fruncido la sonrisa ganadora que tenía en aquellos momentos la castaña.

-¿Qué sonrisa Alice?-pregunto a su vez como quien no quiere la cosa, la oji-verde solo rodó la vista molesta por la actitud de la castaña, más la otra solo sonrió.

-Será mejor que lo olvides-termino resignándose y dejando pasar aquello, por que ya conocía esas caras de ella.

-En todo caso, nos sorprendiste a todos-comento Emily ignorando todo lo dicho por la rubia-La siempre sería y reservada Alice Kirkland hoy a llegado tarde y **¡más aún!** toda roja... ¿Quién fue el que hizo tal milagro?, por que eso de que era por que venías corriendo… no lo cree nadie... así que di... ¿Qué paso en verdad?-

La castaña había hablado muy emocionada y en cada palabra que decía no paraba de observar a la joven frente a ella con ojos buscando algún indicio o algo, por su parte la rubia simplemente entendía el motivo oculto de toda esa platica, Alice internamente negó.

-Como ya dije no pasa nada del otro mundo... ya sabes…-comenzó otra vez la británica.

-Si vas a decir que el rojo de tus mejillas es debido al correr o que hacía mucho frió…vete buscando otra escusa más creíble-la interrumpió Emily antes si quiera de poder finalizar una frase, Alice levanto la cejas sorprendida-Y no te sorprendas tanto, todos en la familia te conocemos muy bien así que nada de mentiras a nosotros o mejor decir nada de mentiras a mi, eres un libro abierto primita-finalizo acentuando aún más la cara de sorpresa de la rubia.

La joven rubia quedo callada unos momentos sopesando las posibilidades de mentir y encubrir aquel extraño acontecimiento y sus consecuencias o mejor contar la verdad y ver como reaccionaba ante todo (por suerte era su prima y no sus tios la que pedía la información de verdad) _"Puede que ella me de algún concejo útil ante toda esta extraña situación"_ medito al ver que aquella chica menor que ella tenía más experiencia que ella misma en algunos temas de vida para vergüenza de la mayor, así que con un suspiro decidió contar todo lo ocurrido en el día y que iba a pasar el lunes más próximo.

***/*/*/*/*/***

El día había comenzado como cualquier otro día en Inglaterra, más especificarte en Londres, con el cielo gris, cubierto de nubes pero extrañamente agradable para los ya más que acostumbrados a los frió días londinenses, así que esto era un día muy agradable para todos o para casi todos. Por que cierto chico rubio de ojos azules estaba prácticamente maldiciendo el frió que sentía y el que hubiera decidido vivir más de un año en Florida, cosa que en esos momentos se arrepentía.

-Que se apresure...-pedía teniendo en sus manos su fiel café que lo mantenía despierto pese a todo y en este caso más cálido que sin él.

La gente venía y salía del terminal pero ni un solo rastro de su hermano y eso ya empezaba a desesperar, hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro, de inmediato levanto la vista para ver quién se había acercado sin que se diera cuenta solo para ver que era la persona que lo esperaba.

-Ho... hola Alfred-saludo el joven que se veía bastante fresco en comparación suya y sus muchas capas de ropa.

-¡Hey Mattie!-saludo bastante animado el americano-¿Qué tal el viaje?-pregunto mientras se levantaba de donde estaba sentado.

-¿Eh? fue un poco largo, pero ya estoy acostumbrado-respondió con su suave voz de costumbre apretando levemente a su fiel acompañante y aunque aún estaba el misterio de como lograba subir al avión con aquel animal y no estuviera en una jaula y pese aún que se digiera que fuera de felpa.

Alfred asintió ante lo dicho por su hermano y de inmediato agarro una de las maletas y empezó a caminar hasta la salida del aeropuerto, mientras que Matthew observaba un poco sorprendido a Alfred, parecía bastante animado, casi igual que antes de aquella desaparición, y eso desconcertó en verdad al joven Canadá.

-Pensé que estaría muy decaído...-murmuro para si mismo, su oso levanto su adormilada vista y la fijo en el rostro de su dueño.

-¿Quién?-

-... Canadá...-

***/*/*/*/*/***

Alice no paraba de suspirar en su trabajo de medio tiempo, repitiendo una y otra vez la conversación de la noche anterior con su prima, era increíble lo que podía decir aquella chica.

Un nuevo suspiro salio de sus labios mientras terminaba de tomar una orden.

-¿Por qué tanto suspiro... acortaras tu vida-comento de paso Kathy pasando a su lado y abrir la caja que venía a la de la rubia- Y a todo esto ¿A que viene tanto suspiro?-

-Um... nada... solo que me sorprende lo diferente de la vida-comentó apoyándose en su caja y observar fijamente a la castaña.

-¿Qué?-pregunto extrañada de la forma de hablar de la rubia.

-Nada, nada-dijo relajando un poco las facciones y mirando a la entrada de la puerta del local.

-¿Crees que venga otra vez?-pregunto imprudentemente la castaña.

De inmediato la rubia giro su vista de la puerta y la clavo en la de su compañera de trabajo.

-¿A Quién te refieres?-pregunto tratando de sonar desinteresada en la conversación.

-Ya sabes... ese sujeto alto rubio del otro día-respondió sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

-¿Cuál? no lo recuerdo-respondió Alice a su vez fijando nuevamente su vista en la puerta.

-Ya sabes, ese sujeto con el que conversaste tan bien después del trabajo...-soltó de pronto Kathy como si nada y divirtiéndose al ver la reacción de la rubia.

Por su parte Alice recordó (otra vez) la conversación con el americano y los colores se le subieron al rostro por breves segundos antes de que terminara prácticamente enterrando el rostro en una lista de códigos. La castaña solo observo divertida sus reacciones, si pese a todo parecía ser tan inocente que de verdad asustaba.

-En todo caso sería bueno verlo por aquí otra vez-termino diciendo y soltando un suspiro así como si nada.

La de vista esmeralda no dijo nada que afirmaba o negara el comentario de la otra, pero por su mente corría el mismo pensamiento aunque ella lo negara luego.

***/*/*/*/*/***

-En verdad no vino hoy-termino quejándose Kathy mientras terminaba de cerrar la caja.

-Te dije que no vendría todos los días-respondió secamente su compañera.

-No seas tan amargada Alice-advirtió la castaña-Así nadie querrá quedarse contigo...-

La rubia simplemente devolvió la mirada de enfado para luego salir del lugar rápidamente, Katherine solo negó con la cabeza ante la forma de ser Alice.

Aunque la ya mencionada rubia parecía molesta desde hace bastante tiempo y nadie sabia (o decían) que no sabían el por que pero sus sospechas ya estaban.

***/*/*/*/*/***

Nuevamente había comprobado sus maletas y el pasaporte para el viaje, aunque sabía que no era necesario ya que él era el representante de su "pías" aún así necesitaba hacer algo ya que dentro de algunas horas estaría viajando hacia aquel país que hace años no pisaba aunque fueran prácticamente la misma entidad, por última vez el representante actual del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte reviso sus cosas para poder ir a tomar el avión que lo llevaría hasta el país de su hermano desaparecido.

-Espero que las cosas avancen rápidamente-dijo cerrando la puerta de su residencia e irse hacía el aeropuerto.

Por su parte cierto rubio de cabellos semi undulados y un tanto largos ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto internacional de Londres y verificaba la hora en su lujoso reloj de pulsera.

-Hm... las cinco de la tarde una buena hora-dijo con un fuerte acento francés en su hablar-Bien... debería ir a registrarme en el hotel e ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad-

Con el panorama ya hecho tomo un taxi listo para ir al hotel el que siempre se alojaba cuando estaba de visita en aquel país.

***/*/*/*/*/***

Definitivamente Canadá no entendía el enfado del que era su hermano, si era cierto que lo había ido a esperar al aeropuerto muy de mañana el día de hoy, (que resultaba ser Domingo) y que en verdad había hecho mucho frió en la mañana aunque eso no lo molestara a él, pero nunca antes se había enfadado por ir a buscarlo, era más siempre Alfred se ofrecía, llegando al extremo de ser molestoso de ir a recibirlo al aeropuerto, por eso no se sorprendió mucho de verlo en aquel lugar, lo que en verdad lo sorprendió fue que se fueran tan rápido al lugar de destino, (en este caso la casa de Arthur) y pareciera tan tranquilo pese al lugar donde se encontraban eso sin duda llamo la atención del joven canadiense.

Pero fuera de eso, ahora su hermano portaba un humor de los mil demonios y parecía que a cada minuto que el reloj marcaba un minuto el humor iba en aumento y ahora eran pasadas las cinco y el rubio mayor parecía estar apunto de amenazar a Rusia con sus armas nucleares solo para poder quitarse un poco del malestar y frustración que tenía, era eso o ver la futura destrucción tanto del mando como de la televisión que ahora eran pobres victimas del sujeto en cuestión.

-¿Alfred puedes dejar la televisión en un canal?-pregunto con tranquilidad Matthew al ver como el mencionado pasaba de canal en canal con un velocidad asombrosa.

En respuesta recibió un gruñido y quedar fijado en el canal de documentales, pero pese a eso aún no podía eliminar el mal humor del que era palpable.

Dio un suspiro de resignación al ver que si no hablaba con su hermano tendría que soportar por lo que quedaba del día el mal humor de este, así que pese a todo y a su instinto de supervivencia que le gritaba que se alejara de la bestia, decidió hablar.

-Hm... Alfred... ¿Qué... que sucedió para tu mal humor?-pregunto con su típica voz pausada.

Estados Unidos dio un mirada de malestar y aún más su extraño ceño fruncido a su gemelo, que por costumbre abrazo con más fuerza a su compañero y mascota Kumajiro.

-No... no es nada Mattie-comento relajando un poco más el rostro el americano, no podía enojar (no mucho por lo menos) con su hermano.

-... Alfred...-respondió a su vez su hermano.

El nombrado solo sonrió de forma extraña dejando sin entender al pobre canadiense y con miles de preguntas. Por su lado Alfred había estado molesto prácticamente todo el día por que no había podido ir a ver a la rubia aquel local de McDonlad's y no era precisamente culpa de su hermano menor, sino de él mismo y su flojera lo que se resumía en un montón de papeleo atrasado y horas de estar encerrado en casa y terminarlo y para cuando al fin había terminado ya era tarde para ir a ver a la rubia y maldiciendo su suerte se desquito con lo primero que tuvo a mano que fue la pobre televisión.

-Bueno… mañana la veré...-comento como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-¿Qué?-pregunto una voz a su lado.

Alfred miro a su inesperado receptor con sorpresa.

-¿Mattie?... ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto sorprendido-No sabes que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas-

-Alfred... he estado aquí todo el tiempo-respondió con voz baja

-¿Así?...-

-...-

A veces América podía llegar a ser demasiado odioso para su propio bien.

***/*/*/*/*/***

Alice estaba terminando de arreglarse y poder salir de aquel infierno que estaba resultando ser el trabajo, dejando algunas cosas en su casillero, di un último vistazo a su mochila y comprobando que no dejaba nada cerro con un fuerte golpe que resonó en el pequeño cuarto dejando al resto de la gente en silencio luego que la observaban extraña, ella alzo las cejas en busca de alguna palabra o pregunta pero nadie dijo nada, alzando su mochila y colocándola en su hombre salió del cuarto restándole importancia a todas las miradas que iban dirigidas hacía ella.

-Nos vemos en unos días más-Hablo mientras salía del local y se despedía de los que aún seguían trabajando quienes le devolvieron el gesto.

Salió a las calles ya oscuras por lo avanzado del día, chequeo la hora en su reloj de pulsera, 7:35 PM. indicaba, frunció levemente el ceño, se había demorado un poco más de lo que tenía planeado.

-Pero aún es temprano para ir a casa y esta fresca la noche-dijo colocándose un gorro en la cabeza-Daré una pequeña vuelta…-

Ajusto la mochila en su hombro una vez más y comenzó la marcha sin rumbo fijo, no podía entender muy bien por que pero siempre le gustaba pasear sin rumbo fijo por las calles de aquella concurrida cuidad, le gustaba observar los edificios ya fueran las más modernas construcciones o las más antiguas de ellas, sentía cierta debilidad por el palacio de Buckingham y siempre que podía iba a dar una vuelta por allí sin saber muy bien la razón, además de que contemplar la gente venir de un lado a otro , ver a los niños correr y todo eso le daban un sentimiento de orgullo (que solo había experimentado en sus logros académicos y todo lo relacionado con su hermano menor, pero eso era otro tema) y algo más que no lograba reconocer aún pero constantemente presente, fuera de todo sus primos siempre le decían que tenía algo extraño por aquellos gustos tan extraños que mostraba y…, negó con la cabeza antes las ideas extrañas que se le estaba formando en la cabeza si bien sus primos decían que era de por si extraña, ella ya se lo había planteado hace mucho tiempo atrás por todo lo que la rodeaba y había sucedido hasta ahora, a veces se preguntaba si era cosa de genes que se trasmitiera de generación en generación o era algo que nacía con uno sin tener en cuanta de donde uno provenía, por que ella siempre había sido la distinta de la familia... aunque eso no lo pudiera decir con certeza por que…

-Maldición…-se quejo al momento que fue empujada por un hombre y caer al suelo por el impacto-Segunda vez que me ocurre en menos de dos días-Se quejo mientras veía como el hombre con el que se había tropezado (empujado) se iba rápidamente-Para nada es un caballero ese tipo…-

-Tienes razón señorita-Escucho una voz a su lado que le hizo girar la cabeza de forma rápida y bastante fuerte provocándole un leve dolor, pero eso no importaba en ese momento por que justo frente a ella y tendiéndole la mano (como todo un… ¿caballero?)-permítame ayudarla-insistió agrandando un poco más su sonrisa.

Alice estudio la mano como buscando el objeto de trampa en todo aquel truquito pero no la hallo, aparte de aquella sonrisa que le daba en sentimiento de escalofríos y de precaución nada más aparte no pensaba quedarse en el suelo sentada lo que quedaba de tarde, así que sin pensarse más tomo la mano que la ayudo a levantarse.

-muchas gracias por la ayuda Señor….-comenzó su agradecimiento y trataba de dejar sus ropas lo más presentables posibles.

-Bonnefoy… Francis Bonnefoy-Se presento tomando una de las blancas manos de la rubia y besándosela para luego dar una pequeña sonrisa pero Alice podía que era un pervertido y un guiño para mayor horror de la rubia.

-Un gusto Sr. Bonnefoy-asintió Alice dando una clara sonrisa de incomodidad y retiraba la mano y la limpiaba, ocultando aquel acto en la escusa de adecentar sus ropas-Y nuevamente gracias por su ayuda, pero…-

Aquel hombre ignoro la clara molestia de la rubia por que se acerco más aún casi violando el espacio personal de la pobre muchacha y aún sin borrar aquella extraña e incomoda sonrisa para mayor incomodidad y una creciente molestia de la rubia.

-Llamamé Francis simplemente ¿Y puedo saber el nombre de tan bella dama a quién tuve el gusto de ayudar?-cuestiono sin dejar de observarla con aquellos ojos azules.

Alice parpadeo unos segundos mientras se alejaba un poco más del sujeto que resultaba un francés, no que tuviera algo en contra de aquellas personas solo que le recordaban a cierta persona nada más…

-Alice…-dijo simplemente desviando la vista del francés, al parecer la vista constante de aquel tipo la ponía nerviosa así que empezó a buscar su mochila que estaba unos centímetros lejos de ella.

-¿Simplemente Alice?...-continuo preguntando-Algún apellido para la señorita Alice

Alice recogiendo al fin su mochila alzo una ceja al extraño interrogatoria que se estaba en el que se estaba viendo, una cosa era que le ayudara levantarse de su caída (vergonzosa caída) pero de eso a que comenzara aquel cuestionario las cosas estaban muy lejanas sin duda alguna, así que colocado su mochila en su lugar dirigió una rápida mirada al francés frente a ella.

-Una vez más agradezco su ayuda sr. Bonnefoy-hizo hincapié en el apellido señalando la distancias-Pero ya es hora de irme así que un placer conocerlo y nos veremos en algún momento….-termino diciendo alejándose rápidamente del sujeto que a todo momento gritaba "pervertido" con sus acciones.

Por su parte Francis observaba divertido como la chica había huido de él con toda la diplomacia que podía, debía reconocer que a primera simplemente la había ayudado sin mayor interés pero en cuanto vio aquella mirada y seamos honestos una rápida mirada al cuerpo había decidido que sería su conquista por aquella noche, pero no lo había logrado la jovencita había estado marcando la distancia en cada momento pese a los pequeños coqueteos que le daba Francia.

-Sin duda una chica bastante interesante-se dijo mientras tomaba dirección al hotel donde se hospeda-Espero volver a encontrármela otra vez….-

A su vez la chica mencionada corría como alma que lleva el diablo temiendo de que el pervertido aún anduviera cerca, así que no se dio cuenta cuando choco contra un hombre de cabello rojo y desordenado que estaba saliendo de un taxi, dicho hombre solo observo breves segundo a la chica con la que había chocado y había escuchado un leve "¡Lo siento!", negó con la cabeza, la juventud de ahora no tenía respeto por nada ni por nadie.

***/*/*/*/*/***

**Hina al habla:**

**¡SIIIIII! lo se... me merezco el peor castigo del mundo por haberme demorado en subir el capi que debía haber subido hace milenios atrás... en todo caso aquí dejo el susodicho y vaya que me costo terminar este capi del mal... lo se quedo como el... y creo que fue más que todo uno de relleno pero no todo debe verse de inmediato... en fin agradezco los reviews que siempre me dejan n.n**


	8. Chapter 8

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

ChibiyHina

* * *

Español breve (traduzcan lo de arriba plis):

Al parecer y según el poco conocimiento de ingles que tengo ha habido una serie de problemas con algunos autores y sus historias por que al parecer en ellas hay violencia o escenas de sexo que no deberían estar, según lo que leí de lo que dicen en la página principal eso no debería ser por que desde le 2002 no se acepta nada de eso, ya que le máximo es M y que solo son temas sugerente y lenguaje para adulto, por lo cual lo otro no debería siquiera estar aquí...

Ahora bien aquí viene lo que yo creo, quiero decir veamos la mayoría de los fic que contiene ese de violencia extrema o relaciones sexuales en si en el resumen se suele leer una advertencia (como los fic que yo leo) y que bajo la responsabilidad de cada lector el leer aquello, ahora si los administradores creen que es una fata a su politica, por que no solo subir el ratings, o solo adultos, por que sino siento que grandes escritores de fic se perderán sus historias que pese a que los personajes utilizados sean de otros autores (en lo cual entra el disclaimer y todo eso) la historia en si y todo lo que eso incluye uno lo inventa y no me parece justo que se vean perjudicado... así que me gustaría pensar que podemos evitar que cosas así sucedan de verdad por que estoy empezando a sentir que incluso en internet nuestro expresión y demás se esta viendo perjudicada y anulando por completo...

Ahora chicos diganme ustedes ¿creen que es justo que historias que son buenas y demás se vean borradas por que no hay un rating mayor para que su historia encaje? en mi humilde opinión creo que no y que no merecen desaparecer todo el esfuerzo impuesto en la historia, en verdad esperar que podamos hacer algo ara evitar que estas cosas sucedan el por que si ocurren siento que esta pagina ya no sería lo que uno espera donde uno podría subir las cosas que uno deseaba y poder leer lo que uno quiere...

Ahora si quieres evitar que cosas así ocurran vamos pega esto y sigamos e tratemos de evitar que algo así llegue a ocurrir de verdad!


End file.
